Rachel the vampire slayer
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Crossover with Buffy the vampire slayer..Rachel has been called to fight the vampires and demons. Can she do it? Can she keep her secret or will glee club get involved? Can she find love to?
1. Chapter 1

**Trying out a crossover with glee and buffy the vampire slayer. Will probably end up being puckelberry endgame cuz I like them together but I may put in angel and spike and other buffy characters i dont know yet.**

**I own nothing**

Rachel was walking home when she felt someone following her. She paused for a brief moment and prepared herself to grab her rape whistle before she turned around.

She was momentarily confused when she saw nothing. Not a soul walking on the sidewalk. Shrugging it off she kept going until she reached the the cafe he and Kurt always go to. She slipped inside and bought a muffin and coffee before leaving.

"Rachel Berry." an older man with a british accent said when she got out the door. It wasnt a question on whether or not if she was Rachel or not it was a statement like he found what he was looking for.

"Yes?" she said back wearily then kicked herself mentally for doing that. She should have just said no and kept walking.

"Im been looking for you." He told her stepping closer.

She stepped back "I have a rape whistle" she warned reaching in her purse for it.

"No need." he stated "I do not come to bring you any harm just news."

Rachel raised an eyebrow "What kind of news?" then a grin broke out over her face "Oooo! Are you a talent agent to tell me Ive finally been discovered? I knew it!"

He shook his head "No, Im afraid its nothing like that."

Rachels face dropped immediately "Oh."

"Can we maybe talk in private?" the man suggested

Rachel thought about it for a moment then nodded and walked back into the cafe. He followed her in as she led him to a secluded corner with a small table. She sat down then gestured for him to join her.

As he sat he glanced at the young girl. She was so beautiful and full of talent. He hated that he was about to change her life forever and maybe get her killed. "Oh, how rude of me." he gasped as another thought occured to him "I have yet to introduce myself." he held out his hand over the table "My name is Rupert Giles but you can just call me Giles I have never liked the name Rupert personally"

She hesitantly took his hand a shook it "Giles." she repeated "I'de introduce myself as well but you seem to already know who I am."

"Ahh yes." he started taking off his glasses and cleaning them off nervously "I've been watching you for a while now."

This made Rachel stiffen "Not a way you want to start a converation with a perfect stranger." she commented gripping her purse a little tighter

He blushed in embarrasment of his stupidity "I do apologize." he said sincerely "But it is the truth. It's not the way you are thinking though. I've been watching you because I knew that we were going to have to have this conversation one day. I knew you were next in line. It is what the prophecy warned"

"In line for what? What prophecy?" Rachel asked confused

"Into every generation she is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires,demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." he recited

Rachel opened her mouth then closed it again looking like a gaping fish "Huh?" she finally settled on "I-I dont understand."

"The things you thought didnt exist. Everything you dreaded that was under your bed that you told yourself couldn't be by the light of day are all real. And you have been chosen to fight them."

Rachel finally got her bearings and looked at the man like he was crazy "Ok, have you been buying food from Noah Puckerman? That is not a good idea he tends to put in special ingredients if you know what I mean."

"No I have not" Giles informed her "But thankyou for the warning"

"Well you must have taken something because you are talking crazy!" she exclaimed "Are you trying to tell me vampires are real?"

He nodded "Along with many other creatures..."

Rachel laughed. Yes laughed at the ridiculusness of the conversation. "I think Im going to go now."

As she moved to get up his hand shot out and stopped her "What do you know about this town? I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy. Things gravitate toward it that you might not find elsewhere."

Rachel sighed "Listen. Im not a slayer. Have you seen me? Do you not see how small I am?"

He shook his head "It does not matter. You are stronger and faster than any human being and vampire. You have it in you to fight and stop these monsters before they kill innocent people or even end the world."

Rachel looked at him still skeptical "Im listening. You have five minutes to explain all of this to me. Detail for detail. If I believe you at the end of five minutes I will stay and do whatever you like. If I dont I leave and never see you again. Deal?"

"Deal." Giled agreed "I suppose I will start from the beginning. In ancient Africa, a group of tribal elders known as the Shadow Men used powerful magic to infuse a captive girl with the heart, soul and spirit of a demon. This process granted the girl great strength, agility, and endurance: she became the First Slayer, called to fight the vampires and other demons that populate the Earth. The Shadow Men's descendants went on to form the Watcher Council, an organization dedicated to finding, training, and supporting Slayers. This is what I am apart of. I have been assigned to be your watcher."

Rachel nodded her head to show him she was listening but motioned for him to continue which he did. "Due to the violent nature of the life of a Slayer, their average lifespan is quite short after being called. Consequently, the Shadow Men's spell also created a large number of Potential Slayers—normal girls around the world who may one day be called. When a Slayer dies, one of the Potentials—seemingly chosen at random—gains the powers and abilities of a Slayer. The Watcher's Council tries to identify and train these "Potentials" before they are called, locating some as babies, but are not always able to do so, with some girls only being found after they have been activated as the Slayer. Unfortunately for us I have found you after you have been called" he finished

"So the last slayer must have just recently died?" Rachel questioned "And I was called?" Giles nodded. Then the freak out began "Oh my goodness my life is gone! What about broadway and getting a Tony! Am I really going to die so young? Will I at least make it to twenty five? I need to successfully finish my ten year plan!"

Giled sighed "I do not know. The lifespan varies for each girl."

"What is the highest age anyone has reached?" Rachel asked.

"Twenty four." he told her truthfully

Rachel leaned back in her chair "So your saying that my destiney has been chosen for me? I dont get an opinion at all! I get to fight vampires and any other boogeyman that comes along all the while risking my life for a bunch of people that treat me terrible anyway!"

Giles nodded. "Im afraid so. I will train you though. I will make it easier for you."

She glared at him "How can it be easier for me if I know Ill be lucky to live past twenty four! That eveything Ive been working for since I was three is gone!"

He frowned "I am sorry."

Rachel just closed her eyes "I dont believe you. All of this is complete nonsense. Im leaving now. Goodbye."

She got up and stormed out of the restraunt. Trying to force herself to belive that man was just a looney. "Rachel." she heard the Giles call. She turned around just in time to see a knife coming straight at her head. She caught it just as the point was a millimeter away from stabbing in her forhead.

"Did you throw a knife at me?" she asked him pissed off stalking up to him

"Yes I did and you caught it. Something only a slayer could do" he informed her

In pure rage Rachel punched him square in the face. He gasped and covered his now bleeding nose with a hankerchief. Rachels hand covered her mouth in shock "Oh! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never even thrown a punch before"

"Well you did it perfectly." he commented leaning his head back

"I believe you." she told him "I don't want to but I do. So where are these vampires?"

"Follow me." he told her and led her to the local cemetary.

"Why are we here? Your not here to kill me then dispose my body are you?" she asked freaked out

He shook his head "No, wait by that grave" he told her pointing to the grave of the local doctor that just died three days ago

"Ok..." she said slowly then sat on top of his tombstone. "What am I waiting for?"

Giles didnt answer. He didnt have to. Before Rachel eyes an arm popped out of the grave and grabbed her ankle. She screamed and tried to kick it off but only succesfully made herself fall off the tombstone on to the ground. She watched in horror as the doctor she has known since she was a baby rise out of his grave with some morphed demonic face.

Before anything could happen though Giles staked him in the heart and they both watched as he turned to dust.

"That was a vampire?" Rachel asked shakily. Giles nodded. "I think we should start the training..soon."

Giles nodded once again "I agree. Tomorrow after school in the library."

"I have glee." she argued

"Skip it. This is more important." he told her firmly

Rachel reluctantly agreed and so her new life began...

**Revieww to tell me if i should continue if I dont get good feedback Ill most likey just take it down**


	2. Its the hellmouth!

**Trying out a crossover with glee and buffy the vampire slayer. Will probably end up being puckelberry endgame cuz I like them together but I may put in angel and spike and other buffy characters i dont know yet.**

**I own nothing**

Rachel punched the punching bag with all her strength and to her surprise it flew off the chain and into the wall. She squeaked in surprise still getting used to her strength. She had been getting better at it. It had been two weeks since she found out and she had been training non stop with Giles and patrolling the graveyard trying to get ready. Today was just a bad day for her. Quinn got a solo that should have been hers because she had missed a few practices and she was a little pissed.

"Bad day" Giles questioned as he walked in the library seeing the bag across the room and Rachel still with her fists up.

"Yes" Rachel admitted changing her posture turning to him "I dont see why I cant tell people about this! I mean I think Mr. Schue would understand why im missing rehearsals if he knew I was trying to save the world!"

Giles sighed "because if people knew your identity youde be a target and cause mass hysteria"

"Thats another thing I dont get" Rachel told him going over to one of the tables to sit down "You say wierd things happen in this town all the time right?" Giles nodded "Well how come its not on the news and noone notices it?"

"People are happier being oblivious. They want to think they live in a perfect world where nothing can hurt you" he told her

"Thats stupid!" she exclaimed

"Werent you the same way just two weeks ago" he countered with a raised brow. Rachel didnt answer just ducked her head and muttered something incoherently which he took as indication that he won.

"How important is it that I slay?" she asked after a minute of silence

"What" Giles asked increduously "What do you mean?"

"I mean Im already sick of it and its only been two weeks! My life is changing and not in a good way. I havent gotten my much needed eight hours of sleep in nine days! Nine days!" she screeched "Im already losing solos that are mine and everyone is assuming Im skipping because Im pouting"

"Rachel Im sorry but-" Giles started but she cut him off

"Dont" she told him "Ive already heard your speech on this and I just cant Im sorry. Have another girl be called I cant do this. Things were fine before and I am perfectly content on joining the rest of this oblivious society." with that she walked out of the library to go home and sleep because she was exhausted.

Giles just sighed realizing this slayer was going to be a tough one.

* * *

The next day at school seemed normal to which Rachel was glad. The world didnt suddenly end because of her quitting. She even got a slushy to her face. Yep things are perfectly normal.

Then it happened. A cheerios loud scream alerted everyone in the hallway who immediately wanted to know what happened. A couple other cheerios went to her and they too screamed.

Curious Rachel walked over discreetly wanting to know. She maneavered through the crowd that was forming and gasping in horror. When she saw she understood. A hockey player was in his locker well was before someone opened the door and his lifeless body fell out. There was no blood and Rachel saw why almost immediately. There were two bite marks on his neck. "Vampire" she whispered to herself

The teachers came to disperse the crowd and find out what happened and they took it almost the same way as the children. Even Giles came and he noticed the same things Rachel did. He gave her a look that she read perfectly. She just shook her head at it and scurried away choosing to ignore this.

Luck wasnt on her side however. Everyone was talking about it and even though the children changed classes that day no teacher was teaching. They took the body and to her surprise not much media was there and she also found it shocking noone was commenting on the bite marks. Giles was right people are happier oblivious. So at the end of the day it didnt surprise her when the official cause of death was a overdose of heroin which would somewhat explain the two marks on his neck. It could be from a needle.

Then the rumors started going. It wasnt 'poor Steven Williams' anymore it was 'How stupid' and 'I heard he was suicidal' or even 'he tried to get me to do it to'. People were idiots, Rachel concluded. At one point she thought it be funny to add vampire to the rumours I mean that wasnt any more ridiculus then some she had heard already.

When she got to glee things were dying down some. "Alright" Mr Schue said when he walked in "I know what happened to day may be shocking to some of you but his parents are being consoled"

Rachel rolled her eyes. His parents were being consoled. Having someone tell you its going to be okay over and over is not being consoled its repetative and annoying. The worst part is there going to think there son was a junkie or suicidal there not going to know he was murdered and they hadnt raised him wrong. She was broken from her thoughts when Quinn started practicing the solo she should have. She bit her tongue trying hard not to criticize during but after the performance.

Once again luck wasnt on her side. Right when Quinn finished Giles entered the room. "Rupert" Mr. Schue said a little confused "How can I help you?"

Giles fidgeted with his glasses "I need to speak to Rachel for a moment please"

"Of Coarse" Mr. Schue nodded "Rachel" he said gesturing for her to go with Giles.

She reluctantly got up and walked into the hallway with Giles. "I assume you are aware of what happened today" Giles said once they were out the door

"Yes" she told him calmly "I was there"

"And I assume you know the real cause of death" he added

She nodded "Yes I do."

"Do you still quit?" he asked hoping she changed her mind

"Yes I still quit" she said a little mad. "Its just one"

Giles sighed "There will be others!" he exclaimed a little to loud. Rachel looked around shushing him. She pulled him farther down the hallway so noone would hear. Giles looked apologetic then continued "Something is going to happen Rachel and your meant to stop it." when she didnt respond he continued "The influx of the undead, the... supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years. There's a reason why you're here and the next slayer called was someone from this area and a reason why it's now!"

"Ive lived here all my life. Maybe its happening now because its happening now no deeper meaning" she argued

He glared at her and her denial "Something's coming, something, something, something is - is gonna happen here. Soon!"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics "Gee, can you vague that up for me?"

"Rachel" he said sternly "Like I said it wont stop. There will be others and unless you kill the vampires they will kill innocent people just like that hockey player"

"Hold on" Rachel said getting pissed "Are you blaming that death on me. I didnt kill him Giles! A vampire did and its not my fault just because I didnt go hunting last night!"

"I didnt say that" Giles argued

"I guess you didnt" Rachel allowed "But you made a very vivid insinuation" she turned on her heel and stormed away unknowing two boys heard the entire conversation and were more confused than ever.

* * *

That night the entire glee club went to the local teen club called the bronze for a breather before sectionals. Rachel was actually having a good time without all the drama with slaying.

When she need a breather she stepped outside for a minute to cool off. She felt somone near her and she tensed up slightly. When the person didnt make any other move she relaxed slightly "Are you just gonna watch me all night" she said into the night hoping it would get the person to either show themselves or leave.

It worked. A very handsome man stepped out of the alley by the club. Rachel gaped slightly at him taking in his attractiveness. "Well.." she said trying to sound annoyed with the stranger but sorta failing.

"Your the one" he stated "The chosen one" Rachel just stared at him confused as to how he knew. As if he read his mind he added "Dont worry your identity is safe with me"

She nodded kind of believeing him but still on guard "Why are you following me?"

"I need to warn you of the harvest" he told her

"The what?" she asked confused. What does something farmers do have to do with her.

"The harvest. You need to be ready and stop it" he explained

"ohhh no" she told him "I quit. Spread that news around for anyone else who knows who I am"

He was confused for a moment then smiled slightly. He reached in his pocket and handed her small box then disapeared into the night. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it to reveal a beautiful cross necklace. "Hey Im Jewish" she yelled in the direction he disapeared but got no response.

She looked at it for a moment and decided it was beautiful so she put it on. Its not like shell get struck by lightning for wearing it. She walked back in the club only to be annoyed when the man she didnt want to talk to anymore was right there in front of her. "No" she told him trying to get away but then stopped and turned to him "Whats a harvest?"

"a harvest" Giles repeated

"Yea this creepy yet insanely cute guy just came and told me to be ready for the harvest and that I need to stop it" she explained then added "which Im not going do to Im just curious"

Giles was confused "Well I have no idea" he admitted

Rachel shrugged then started walking away again. She made her way up on a higher level where noone was and it over looked the people in a attempt to hide but he found her. "Fine" he finally said "You quit"

"Im glad were on the same page" she told him leaning on the railing looking at the people

"Can you do me one favor though" he asked her. She looked at him for a second contemplating then nodded. "Just try to sense any vampires here right now." she opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off "Just for a moment. See if you can"

Rachel turned back to the crowd and closed her eyes doing what he asked. Withing five second she opened her eyes and pointed "Theres one! No human born in this generation would wear that shirt"

Giles sighed "very good but not exactly in the way I wanted"

She shrugged "What ever I got one didnt I?" she looked at the vampire and froze when she saw he was dancing with Tina. "Oh no Tina!" without a goodbye Rachel rushed down to where they were dancing only to find them no longer there. She tried to sense them but it was no use with all the people around her.

She luckily found Matt and Mike pretty quick. "Have you seen Tina" she asked them

Matt shook his head "No. Her and Rory went with these two people somewhere but I dont know where."

Rachels eyes widened. One had Rory to! "I need to go. Did they go outside?" Mike nodded and Rachel rushed out the doors only to be followed by both of them.

"Rachel what going wrong and dont tell me nothing because I know its not nothing" Matt asked a little scared trying to keep her pace through the alley she just entered. She could sense a vampire had been there so she followed it.

"Both of you leave. You dont need to get involved Ill handle it" she told him firmly

"Is it about what you and the librarian were talking about earlier" Matt asked

She stopped in her tracks "What are you talking about Mathew"

"We heard the conversation" he told her "Everything. Whats a slayer and did vampires take Tina and Rory?"

Rachel kind of blanched "You dont think its all crazy."

"After today and all the wierd stuff that has been goin expecially with you we will beleive almost anything" Mike explained

She smiled a little "I guess your not all oblivous" she commented "Your still not coming though"

"Why" both whined at the same time

"Its dangerous but I promise to explin everything to you later okay but right now I have to save our friends from becoming dinner" she said quickly then sprinted off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a underground chamber something is happening. A pool of blood starts to move and something rises out of it. THe creature looks centuries old and those centuries didnt treat him good. He is weak and needs food. His fangs are out desperate for anything. He turns to a younger helthier looking vampire "Luke" he said gravely "Bring me something young"

Luke nods and heads for the surface to obey his master.

* * *

Tina was getting nervous regretting her decision to leave with this guy. It confused her even more when they entered a graveyard. He led her to a mausoleum. To her surprise she saw a blond female wearing a school girl outfit there inside and Rory sitting on the ground "Rory!" she exclaimed relieved he was there. It made her less nervous. Rory didnt look good though. He looked weak. His head drifted to the side and she saw he had blodd dripping out of his neck. She gasped in horror running away into the male she now seriously regrets following.

She turns around to see the man she knew as Thomas was no longer human. His face morphed into a demonic creature with fangs. As he leaned down to bite her he was interrupted

"Well, this is nice. I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... call it home!" Rachel said nochalantly entering the masoleum shocking both vamps briefly

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde asked pissed off someone had interrupted

"You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already?" Rachel said in mock shock "Whew, that's a relief! I'm telling you, having a secret identity in this town is a job of work."

"Rachel we bail now right" Matt asked from behind her. Yea they caught up much to her disliking.

"Not yet" Thomas growled as he and the blonde vampire known as Darla started closing in on them

Rachel turned to Darla "Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like _DeBarge_!" They closed in more and Rachel sighed "Now, we can do this the hard way, or... well, actually there's just the hard way."

"Thats fine with me" Darla growled out and let Thomas fight first

He took a few wings and she dodged them and kicked him in the chest making him stumble back. She puched him a few times then took out her stake. She promptly stuck it in his chest and watched him turn to dust. "At least its not messy." she commented then turned to Tina "Are you okay?"

Tina nodded frightened "R-rory" she stuttered. Rachel glanced around a noticed the other vampire was no longer there.

"Oh my God" Mike said in awe

"Mike" Rachel growled remembering he was there "I told you guys to not come"

"We couldnt resist" Matt defended.

"Go home" she ordered "and take Tina and Rory and this stake" she handed him her extra stake "get to safety"

"W-what a-a-about y-you" tina stuttered out

"Im going to get the girl" she told them "And I dont need your help" she said pointingly to the boys

"Were not leaving you Rachel" Mike said. He did care for the midget. She wasnt that bad and was actually a pretty good friend. Matt agreed to that why they wanted to become closer to her.

"Ill catch up I promise. Just get out of the graveyard. Being here is like swimming in the ocean at night trying to avoid sharks. Were in their territory now." she told them.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the buckering between Matt and Mike on who would carry Rory but didnt dwell on it. They would figure it out soon enough. She need to get that girl vamp she knew was in here somewhere so she could go to sleep tonight. Leaving a vampire alive doesnt sit well with her expecialy after what Giles said earlier about how she doesnt kill then people get killed. One they Matt got a hold on Rory she was relieved. "Ill meet up with you guys just run...fast"

She literally pushed them out the door and was relieved when she heard them retreating. "Isnt that sweet" she heard a feminine voice say sickly sweet "You have friends you care about"

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly even though she was confused as to how the vampire emerged and disapeared. "It happens"

"Your a stupid girl" the girl vamp observed "I dont know how you killed Thomas but Im not going to be that easy"

Rachel glared "I beg to differ. You seem pretty easy to me" she countered with a smirk knowing the vamp got her double meaning

Darla glared and lunged for Rachel. Darla was able to kick Rachel into one of the walls then went to punch her but Rachel ducked causing her to punch the wall. they swung at eachother and few time and soon Rachel had Darla on her back. She went to move when Darla swept her feet out from under her making her fall with a thump. They wrestled for a little while before Rachel finally got the upper hand and was straddling Darla. She was about to stake her when she was pulled off by none other than Luke. He picks her up and chucks her across the room.

Rachel groaned in pain and vaguely heard Luke tell Darla to go get the kids. Darla fleed and Rachel saw Luke coming for her. She tried to fight him but he was stronger and she was still not seeing straight.

He got the upperhand quickly then went to bite her. She closed her eyes tight kind of angry she would die so quickly. His hands went to her neck to hold her there when he flinched back. Rachel opened her eyes in surprise and saw his hand had a burn mark on it the shape of a cross. Smiling to her self she kicked him as hard as she could and was happy when he flew back similar to the punching bag she magled the other day.

She took this opportunity to escape. She ran as fast as she could and all too soon she heard struggles. She ran to the noise and saw her friends fighting with a bunch of vamps. She interfered immediately able to stake a couple quick before they were aware of her presence. Instead of fighting back though they ran. Rachel was confused but didnt dwell on it she needed to see if her friends were okay. Immediately she knew the answer was no when she only counted three. "Wheres Rory?" she asked

"The blonde one took him" Matt told her breathing heavy. He put up one hell of a fight.

Rachel knew who that was. "We need to get back now. We'll go to the bronze and Ill get all of you home safe"

They nodded and headed back to the bronze...

**As you can see im going by how episodes go dont worry though Ill add some more glee to it and some puckleberry and other friendships. If youve seen buffy before you know the harvest is next.**

**Please Revieww..**

**Ps SHould I have the character take other roles like Puck is Spike or Angel if so give me ideas and such. Everyone really but Mike, Tina, Matt, Schue, and Quinn are up for grabs and yes Rory is gonna die. I originally was thinking Puck would be in the scoobies but if everyone wants somehting different then okay.**


	3. The harvest

**Trying out a crossover with glee and buffy the vampire slayer. Will probably end up being puckelberry endgame cuz I like them together but I may put in angel and spike and other buffy characters i dont know yet.**

**I own nothing**

She doesn't really know how they managed to do it but somehow they are all back at the library. Tina, Matt, and Mike are waiting for answers. Giles gave them the brief description on what Rachel is and what she does.

"You have no idea where they took Rory?" Giles asked Rachel

Rachel shook her head "I looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!"

"They can fly?" Matt asked shocked

"They can drive" Rachel deadpanned and he frowned looking somewhat disappointed

"I-I-I do-nt w-want to-o go h-home y-et" Tina said truthfully "I'm st-st-ill a little fr-fr-eaked"

"Dont be" Rachel told her "Your safe in your own home. Vampires can only enter your house if they have an invitation"

"Really?" Mike asked "Thats kind of cool."

"Can vampires enter churches without bursting into flames I've always wanted to know" Matt asked while he skimmed through Giles's books on demons.

"I don't know" Rachel told him truthfully "Giles does the research thing I'm just here to slay"

"So you've decided to be the slayer" Giles asked her making sure

Rachel nodded "Yea I guess I mean who else is going to save these idiots" she gestured to Mike and Matt making faces at the demon pictures.

"I st-ill just w-want to h-ang ar-ar-ound here awhile un-un-til the adr-adre-enaline goes away" Tina told them

Giles nodded understanding "Well then help me in researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, hell on Earth. Quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details." he then looks at the computer glaring at it like he wants it to explode. "It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine" Everyone just stares at him as he rants. He looked at them sheepishly "That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?"

They all nodded "Welcome to the New World!" Rachel told him somewhat sarcastically and amused

* * *

They all stayed there all night researching and right now Rachel is sleeping in one of the aisles with a book in her lap, Mike is passed out sitting at one of the tables his head in a book, and Matt is sleeping on the small staircase all spread out. The only ones awake are Tina who is on the computer and Giles who is looking through books.

"I got it!" Tina suddenly exclaimed loudly waking everyone up

"Got what" Rachel yawned walking into the main part of the library rubbing her head that she bumped on a shelf when Tina scared her by yelling.

"I kn-n-ow how the vam-vamp-pires disap-p-eared so quick. They we-n-nt un-un-derground" Tina told them matter of factly

"Like sewage?" Matt asked scrunching his nose in disgust "Thats kind of gross."

"Not really" Giles answered "There probably passage ways for them. It's a way for them to get around during the day but not burn in the sun. I believe there is a one that actually leads into this library if im not mistaken"

"Clever blood suckers" Mike commented

"Ill just ignore how dangerous the thing you just said really is" Rachel told Giles not at all happy at how a vampire can get into the library so easily "But only because its early"

"Like I was saying" Tina said a little annoyed interrupting everyone "There is an entrance in that mausoleum. I found it when I looked at the city plans layout" everyone was a little surprised she didn't studder

"So, all the city plans are just open to the public?" Giles asked shocked unknowing of the significance of the non studder

"Um, well, in-in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system." Tina admitted sheepishly once again not studdering

"So that's easy enough" Rachel said "I go to the mausoleum and find the entrance. Go in. Get Rory. Get out. Day saved."

"I don't believe it will be that simple" Giles told her "I'm sure there not just going to hand you the boy"

"They might" Rachel told him "His accent gets annoying after a while" Mike and Matt nodded their heads in agreement. Then Rachel gasped as a thought hit her "I hope they havent killed him yet"

Giles shook his head "I doubt that. I'm sure they have realized by now that you are the slayer which means they want to kill you so Rory is probably bait"

The bell rang indicating it was time for school to start. "Dang it" Rachel said sadly "I don't want to go to English I kind of didn't have time to do my homework." then she smiled thinking of something "Hey maybe I can get kicked out of school. That'll make my job a lot easier I can work night and day no interruptions"

Giles rolled his eyes "Your not going to get kicked out of school. However you may miss a few periods today to find Rory _after_ we find a safe way to approach this"

"What safe way?" Mike asked "There vampires. What do we do offer them a cup of O negative in exchange for Rory?"

Giles sighed "Just get to class and I'll figure something out"

"Well I hope we get Rory before they kill him" Rachel said somewhat sarcastically "Cause you know those vampires are patient creatures they'll wait a long time for me to come"

"Lets just get to class" Tina said somewhat solemnly. She didn't want to go either she _had_ been up all night.

"Oh great a perfect way to start an awesome day" Matt said sarcastically as they all started walking out.

"Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school." Rachel said happily/sarcastically

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths." Mike added

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that." Matt contributed

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying." Rachel told them matter of factly

"The Earth is doomed." Giles muttered once they were out the doors. He then heard them talking to Tina and asking her why she wasnt studdering anymore.

* * *

"Psst Rachel" Matt said during their second period class. He was trying to be quiet but the whole class heard so he got closer to Rachel.

"What?" she asked him annoyed

"So are you going to leave soon or what?" he asked her

"Yes" she told him "I really don't think Giles is going to find a safe way and the clock is ticking"

Puck who sits in front of Rachel overheard and was curious "What are you two talking about?" he asked them

"Uhh" they both said at the same time thinking of something to say "Its a surprise" Rachel said slowly hoping he buy it.

"Yea! Happy Birthday!" Matt exclaimed trying to help

"It's not my birthday.." Puck told them even more suspicious now

"Well then our plans are just ruined" Rachel told him mock upset "Now we have to change everything. Leave us to our work Noah"

He was about to turn around when he thought of something. He usually steals that irish kids history homework before first period but he wasnt there today. "Wheres Rory?"

Both Matt and Rachel blanched for a moment but luckily they were saved by the bell. Both of them bolted out of the classroom as fast as possible and once they were in safe territory Rachel hit him in the arm making him wince "Happy birthday!" she mocked

"You said a surprise!" Matt defended

"That doesn't mean a birthday!" Rachel argues pinching his arm

"OW!" he exclaimed rubbing it "Stop with the violence killer!"

She just glared at him for a moment then sighed "Whatever it's not like he's going to look into it or anything he's Noah. He'll see a cheerio in a short skirt and his mind will go to mush"

They both walked away not knowing Puck had heard the entire conversation and was more curious than ever. He followed them and watched them walk into the library. He waited outside for a minute before Mike and Tina walked in to. This spiked his curiosity even more so he walked up to the door and snook in hiding behind a shelf of books.

"So are you leaving now or what?" Mike asked Rachel

"Yea" Rachel told him "I'll go back to the mausoleum and find the entrance"

"Wait a minute" Matt interjected "Is that safe I mean your like going into the lion's den I know you're the slayer but that can't be smart"

Rachel shrugged "I'll be fine. If a vampire tries to mess with me I'll dust em" with that she put on sunglasses "Mike tell me what I miss in bio and Tina you and Giles try to figure out more about the harvest"

Puck who had been hiding fell out of his hiding place making them all look at him "NOAH!" Rachel yelled "I knew I heard something"

Puck got up and started pointing between all of them frantically "Are you guys part of a cult or something?"

Rachel looked at him like he was stupid "No"

"But you said vampires is that like your cult name" he counters

"WERE NOT IN A CULT!" Mike Tina Matt and Rachel said at the same time annoyed

"Well then what did you mean by vampires and slayer and entrance in a mausoleum?" he asked confused

Rachel sighed and gestures for Giles to answer he nodded "To every generation-"

Rachel interrupted rolling her eyes "He loves this part"

Giles glared at her then turned to Puck " A Slayer hunts vampires; Rachel is a Slayer; don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need. "

Puck nodded "Okay so vampires actually exist"

"Along with all the other things that go bump in the night" Rachel confirmed "and right now I'm going to go save Rory before he becomes lunch. Now if you will excuse me" she pushed past Puck putting on her sunglasses again

The group stared at her "Shes not going to like die now right?" Matt asked Giles

Giles shook his head "God I hope not"

* * *

Rachel walked into the mausoleum and started looking around. She suddenly stopped and huffed "Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?" she said to what seemed like nothing

The man from the Bronze stepped out of the shadows and to where she could see him "Angel." he told her

"Angel. It's a pretty name." she commented still looking and smiling when she found it

She was about to climb down when Angel spoke up again "Don't... go down there."

Rachel rolled her eyes "Deal with my going"

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks" he told her trying to convince her not to go

She glared at him "Well, if this Harvest thing is such a suckfest why don't you stop it?" with that she went down into the passageway not hearing him say the words " 'Cause I'm afraid."

As she was walking through the tunnels she felt someones presence again. She turned around and was shocked to see Puck followed her "Noah" she hissed "Go away"

He shook his head "No way. I want to know what the hell is happening"

She glared at him "It's not a good time I'm kind of trying to save-"

"Rory" he interjected "I know the guys told me whats up"

"And you decided to follow me because...? she asked annoyed

He shrugged "I want to see you in action and make sure your not all crazy...except for you I already know your batshit crazy"

Rachel went to lunge at him when she froze "Whats wrong with y-" Puck started but was cut off by Rachel's hand covering his mouth as she listened intently to her surrounding. When she was sure of what she heard she looked at Puck "Stay close to me. So close I feel your breath on my neck" she ordered "And don't do anything stupid"

He rolled his eyes and nodded. Rachel kept her hand on his mouth still though not trusting him. "Noah.." she said sternly

He groaned in annoyance and nodded again. She gave him a look before sighing and taking her hand away and started walking.

Puck was good to his word and followed so close they were practically touching. After walking for a little while they entered an opening from the tunnels and spotted Rory curled into a ball strapped in chains. Immediately they rushed over to him "Holy shit dude are you okay!" Puck exclaimed and watched in awe as Rachel broke the chains in what seemed like little effort.

Rory looked at them "Whats going on?" he asked in a small voice scared

"We'll explain it later" Rachel told him as her and Puck helped him to his feet "right now we need to get you out of here"

"I know a way out" Rory told them seeming to gain back some strength. He wobbled away from Puck and Rachel's grasps stumbling a bit

"Can you walk man?" Puck asked him making sure Rory was strong enough to move on his own

Rory nodded "I'll be fine just follow me"

They followed Rory down the tunnels but after a while of no exits at all Puck spoke up "Are you sure were going the right way?"

To their surprise Rory chuckled "Were actually exactly where we need to be" he told them then turned around to reveal his morphed face showing both of them he was a vampire now "FUCK!" Puck yelled and Rachel would never admit it but she was thinking the same thing

Before she could react other vampires came out of nowhere and started coming at them. "RUN!" she yelled at Puck and took out her stake killing as many as she could

"No way Berry" Puck told her trying to fight some as well and actually doing decent. Rachel groaned in annoyance killing one more before staking the one about to drink Puck. She grabbed his hand and they both started running.

Luckily they found a door and ran in leaning against the it to hold it closed "So what Rory is one of them now?" Puck asked through clenched teeth putting all his strength into keeping the door closed

"Yes" Rachel responded "We need to find a way..." she stopped when she spotted an opening in the ceiling "out"

"Berry?" Puck questioned. Rachel didn't listen she just walked away from the door shocking Puck "What the fuck are you doing?"

Rachel didn't answer again instead she got on a table and jerked the opening off "We need to get in there" she informed him jumping down and leaning against the door again. He just looked at her oblivious to what she was implying when she jumped down. "Go" she told him like it was obvious gesturing to the hole.

"If I go you wont get out" he told her shocked she was implying for him to let her hold the door by herself

She rolled her eyes "I will be fine just go and help me up"

He debated for a minute before nodding and climbing up quickly. "Now come on!" he told her with his hand hanging out

Rachel swallowed before jumping on the table and holding on to his hand tightly letting him pull her up. They both crawled through the small passage way as fast as they could with the vampires following.

Finally they found a sewage entrance to the street and climbed up fast watching as one vampire who tried to follow them turn to dust in the sunlight.

Both teens were sweating and breathing heavily "I am never following you again!" Puck informed her as they both started to walk back to school

Rachel glared at him "Dont say that like I asked you to come. I told you to go away!"

"I saw the way you looked at me. You wanted me to come with you" he argued

"Your delusional" she informed him "I didn't look at you in any way other than annoyance"

He chuckled "Whatever you say Berry"

She stopped walking and glared at him "Listen. I didn't want you involved in this at all. _You're_ the one" she poked his chest for emphasis "That was hiding in the bookshelves"

He shoved her hand away rubbing his chest. Her poke kinda hurt "Well i guess I proved you wrong huh? I'm not just some dumb jock who forgets about everything when some whore walks by with a short skirt" he told her angrily

Rachel sighed "Noah I didn't mean it. I was just cranky cause I got barely any sleep last night. Your not an idiot I know that" His face lightened a bit but he didn't say anything "I'm sorry" still nothing "I'm happy you followed me thankyou"

He smirked "I knew it!"

She rolled her eyes looping her arm in his as they walked the rest of the way to the school

* * *

"He's a what?" Tina Matt and Mike exclaimed at the same time when Puck and Rachel informed them of Rory

"A bloodsucking creäture of the underworld" Puck confirmed

Rachel raised an eyebrow "And people say I use to many words."

Puck glared at her but didn't say anything because Giles decided to speak his mind "Well it would seem that they would need more people for the ceremony tonight" he pondered

"Ceremony?" Matt asked confused "What? Are they graduating?"

"OOo" Mike perked up "Are they like those vampires in twilight that go through highschool ninety times?"

Everyone looked at him "You watch Twilight?" Puck asked laughing

Mike glared at him "You watched it too"

Puck sobered up quickly "Did not." he denied

"Yes you did" Rachel said remembering "Cause you texted me asking what red eyes means"

"Cause they don't explain shit!" Puck exclaimed without thinking "They just showed their eyes actin like it's some important shit but don't tell what it is!"

Everyone stared at him in awe before they started laughing...well all but Giles. Puck glared at them until they stopped. "Are you done assholes?" Puck asked and they nodded "cause its obvious these vamps are nothing like the ones in the movie these vampires are evil...and have jacked up faces"

"I don't like vampires. I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good." Matt added and everyone agreed.

Rachel sat down at one of the tables and looked at Giles "So, Giles, got anything that can make this day any worse?"

Giles who had been in his office grabbing a book walked out with it opened and him reading it "How about the end of the world?"  
**  
**"Knew I could count on you." she said sarcastically

"It seems the harvest is a way for the Master to regain strength" Giles told her

"Master?" Rachel asked

"He is the oldest vampire he even pre dates all my books" Giles said somewhat disappointed "He got himself stuck between demensions and is too weak to get out."

"How" Tina asked

"You see, opening dimensional portals is a tricky business. Odds are, he got himself stuck, rather like a-a cork in a bottle" Giles explained "and if he rises it could possibly be the end of the world"

"Oh I-I need to sit down" Tina said freaking out

"You are sitting" Rachel informed her. Tina was seated next to her and had been for a while

"Oh" Tina asked actually shocked then smiled slightly seeing Rachel was right "good for me"

"This is just too much. I mean, yesterday my life's like, "Uh-oh, pop quiz." Today, it's "rain of toads."" Matt added freaking out slightly to

"So how does he gain power" Mike asked actually keeping his head

"Well he picks someone. The "vessel" I believe they call him. He rises to the surface alone with an army of vampires. It's basically a slaughter. Every one they kill the blood goes to the anointed one and the strength he gains goes to the master so he then can break from their reality to ours" Giles showed them the book "He will bare this symbol" the symbol was an upside down triangle.

"Thats uh-" Puck started looking for a word

"Gruesome" Rachel suggested

"Yea that" he agreed sitting down also putting his face in his hand "And its tonight. Shit dude!"

"Where do you think they'll go?" Matt asked

"I have an idea" Mike said and everyone looked at him "Where are all the teenagers tonight?"

All the kids looked at each other and nodded. They knew where they were going.

* * *

Rachel walked down the street with her friends. Weapons were ready as they walked to the Bronze.

When they got there it was already caious. Vampires everywhere grabbing people and sucking their blood. Rachel immediately jumped into action fighting some vamps off their victims before they sucked their blood.

Puck Matt and Mike tried to help to while Tine looked for the vessel to tell Rachel.

After Puck punched one vamp in the face he turned around and became nose to nose with Rory. In defense he held up the stake making Rory laugh "You wouldnt"

"Yes I would JackAss" Puck growled at him though he really didn't want to. I mean he knew this kid he didn't want to kill him. None the less though he held the steak closer touching Rorys chest with it but not impaling him.

Rory laughed mockingly pissing Puck off more "Alright. Put me out of my misery! You don't have the g-"

He was interrupted by a frantic woman bumping into him pushing him onto Pucks stake. It wasnt long before he turned into dust as Puck watched with wide eyes.

"Shit" he cursed.

He then looked over and saw Rachel fighting. She broke a pool cube in half and stabbed two vamps at the same time and kicking another sending him across the room. He had to admit she was badass.

"Come on" Tina said grabbing his arm interrupting his gazing at Rachel admiring how natural she looked fighting. "I found him"

They rushed over to Rachel just as she staked another vampire.

"He's on the stage" Tina told her pointing

Rachel looked and saw the vampire that almost killed her last night on the stage bearing the symbol they were showed. "The master will rise!" he announced

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Rachel yelled back making everyone stop even the vampires.

"Oh the slayer" Luke said unafraid "What will you do? You can not stop me I am to strong"

Rachel glared at him trying to form a plan. She glanced above his head and saw a tinted window and smirked to herself. Perfect "Maybe I'm not strong enough but I know something that is"

"And what is that" he asked unamused

"Sunlight" she told him then through the pool stick she had in her hand like a spear at the window above him shattering it letting the street light shine through. Instinctively every vampire cowered and crouched down trying to protect themselves. Even Luke which Rachel took to her advantage she crept onto the stage and watched amused as he held is arms up in fear "Too bad it's not gonna rise for about eight more hours" she commented then promptly shoved her stake into his heart and smiled as he turned into dust as the other vampires looked in shock and fear.

Rachel turned to them amused "Whos next?"

With that they all scattered leaving the club as fast as they could not wanting to die to. Rachel jumped down from the stage and walked over to her friends. "That was surprisingly easier that expected" she commented

"Maybe for you" Mike grumbled "I think I broke a rib"

"Yea but at least the world is saved" Rachel said happily

"Yeah! I saved the world!" Matt cheered

"You?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow "_I_ saved the world"

"oh come on we helped" Puck said but Rachel just glared at him "Dont be selfish Rach. _We_ saved the world."

She finally sighed then nodded "Fine. _We_ saved the world"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" Matt said "Lets get some food"

"I could eat" Rachel said nodding as they started walking out of the bar "Lets bring Giles something though I mean he did kind of tell us everything we need to know"

They nodded in agreement knowing the British man was a lot of help.

"All I know is after I eat I am taking a long as fuck nap" Puck said as they walked down the street

"Me too" everyone said in unison and Rachel didn't even bother to reprimand him on his language cause she completely agreed.

No one saw the man lurking in the shadows smiling as they passed him chatting amongst themselves "She did it" he said to himself "I'll be damned"

**And done :) Sorry for the wait ive been wayy busy. Please Review and tell me if you like it. I put Puck in there and I think I did good but ill let you guys be the judge.**

**Ps if anyyone wants to make banners for my stories just tell me cause I have no clue how to do that kind of stuff**


	4. Teachers pet

**Trying out a crossover with glee and buffy the vampire slayer. Will probably end up being puckelberry endgame cuz I like them together but I may put in angel and spike and other buffy characters I don't know yet.**

**I own nothing**

It was Monday and noone at Mckinley High wanted to be there they wanted to be having fun or even better sleeping. Right now Rachel, Puck, Mike, Tina, Matt, and Kurt were in biology. It wasnt too bad though because they had Mr. Gregory and he was the coolest teacher in the school.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed quietly shaking Puck who had fallen asleep while the teacher was explaining something on the overhead. He jumped lifting his head from his desk and looking around startled. "Your drooling" Rachel commented and he wiped his mouth but nothing was there so he glared at her.

"Funny Berry" he said dryly

She shrugged "I thought so." she looked ahead for a moment before turning to glare at him right before he put his head back down "Dont you dare think about falling asleep again Noah Puckerman or you cant tag along on any more late night patrols if they make you so sleepy"

He glared back "Fine" he huffed crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Their ancestors were here long before we were. Their progeny will be here long after we are gone. The simple and ubiquitous ant." Mr. Gregory finished turning off the projector and flipping on the light waking up the other students that had fallen asleep during the lecture.

"Now. If you read the homework you should know the two ways that ants communicate." he stated starting to walk up and down the aisled looking for a victim. He finally stopped in front of Rachel and Pucks table "Ms. Berry"

Rachel blanched being put on the spot. She had been so busy lately she doesnt even remember the last time she did homework. "Ways that ants communicate" she repeated trying to think of something

Mr. Gregory nodded "Mm.."

"With other ants?" Rachel asked

He nodded again "From the homework."

Tina who understood how busy Rachel had been decided to help. Luckily the way Mr. Gregory was facing made it so he couldnt see her so she started waving her hands to get Rachels attention. Rachel looked at her.

"Ants are communicating..." Mr Gregory started

"um uh uh" Rachel said trying to figure out the signals. Tina then strokes Mikes back and Rachel smiles "touch?"

Mr. Gregory nodded "Mhmm..."

"And um.." Rachel looks at Tina again and sees her snififng Mike now "BO?" she guessed and everyone in the class laughed expecially Puck and Matt who were clutching there stomachs.

Tina just gave Rachel a disapointed look and Mike looked offended.

"Finally someone has the courage to mention that!" Azimio exclaimed laughing still. After Rachel became the slayer it seemed like people liked her more because she was more laid back and less intense on being better than everyone else.

"That would be 'touch' and 'smell', Miss Berry. Is there anything else Miss Cohen-Chang would like to tell you?" Mr. Gregory asked calming down the class and embarrassing both Rachel and Tina who turned around in her seat quickly. He walked back to the front "Alright, chapters six through eight by tomorrow, people." he looked over at Rachel "Can I see you for a moment?"

Rachel sighed and nodded. Everyone exited the room and Matt and Puck laughed at her one more time before she finally gave them a death glare that made them a little scared so they left quickly.

When everyone was gone Rachel walked over to Mr. Gregory's desk "Ive heard youve had some trouble this last month" he commented while looking through slides "Youve become a different student"

"Uh yeah I know and Im sorry-" she started but he cut her off

"Lately it seems youve been in fights, cut school, and at one point set fire to a room in the library" he continued "Mr. Figgins showed me your growing records."

Rachel winced yea that was true a few times something minor had attacked at school and one time a football player pissed her off and she was grumpy that day. She didnt mean to hurt him she just forgot her own strength. The fire was after school hours and it was cause a vampire decided to use that passageway Giles had told them about a month prior. She told him that was dangerous. The cut school thing. Yea she had done that alot lately...but its for a good cause its just to bad she cant tell anyone that.

"I cant wait to see what you do next" he finally said breaking her out of her thoughts making Rachel frown. "but I suspect its gonna be great"

Rachel looked at him surprised thinking she must of heard wrong or he couldnt have possible meant it "You mean 'great' in a bad way?"

"You have a first-rate mind and you can think on your feet. Imagine what you could accomplish if you actually did the..." he started to tell her but she cut him off.

"The homework thing?" she finished quietly

"the homework thing" he confirmed "I understand you probably have a good excuse for not doing it. Amazingly enough, I don't care. I know you can excel in this class, and so I expect no less. Is that clear?"

"Yeah!" Rachel exclaimed brightly then realized that probably wasnt the best thing to do "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be please don't listen to the principal or anyone else's negative opinion about you. Let's make 'em eat that permanent record. Whadaya say?" he asked with a smiled and Rachel smiled back nodding. Figgins and Mr. Schue both have been on her tail laely for her change in behavior and its nice to have a supporter.

"Okay! Thanks!" she told him grabbing her bag and walking to the door.

"Chapter six through eight" he reminded before she walked back. Rachel smiled at him before leaving and meeting up with her friends at lunch.

Mr. Gregory kept concentrating on his slides after she left making sure they were ready for his next class. He didnt see his closet door open or the giant praying mantis come out of it advancing on him slowly. Its claw goes around his neck making him scream. His glasses fall off on the floor and shatter and he soon followed no longer alive.

* * *

Everyone went to the Bronze later that night because its actually really fun. Rachel took a night off of slaying to have fun with her friends.

Puck who was getting drinks for everyone walked over to the bar and happened to over hear Azimio talking to Karofsky "Seven, including Cheryl. I'll tell you, though, her sister was lookin' to make it eight!" Azimio finished bragging

"Ooo, Cheryl's sister? The one in college?" karofsky asked

Azimio nods "Home for the holidays and lookin' for love! She's not my type, though. Girls really gotta have something to go with me."

Puck scoffed unable to hold it in. He was the sex shark not Azimio and he needed to set these boys straight "Something like a lobotomy?" he askd cutting in making his prescense known and yes he knows what labotomy means he has been hanging out with Rachel and two asians lately.

"Puck" Azimio spat "how many times you score lately ever since youve been hanging out with those losers?"

Puck glared "shut the fuck up dude its none of your business who I fuck!"

Karofsky snickered "Have you been fucking Berry? I have to say Im impressed I didnt think shed ever let anyone take off those short ass skirts."

Azimio laughed "Is she as crazy in bed as she is all the time and even better is that agressive streak she has going on now coming out in the bedroom too? If she is dude can I have her when your done?"

Puck glowered "Back the fuck off. Its none of your godamn business" he turned to leave completely forgetting about the drinks. Before he left he turned back around "Dont even think about bothering her or I will beat the living shit out of you" he warned knowing that by her they knew he meant Rachel.

He stomped back over to the table where everyone was and they all looked at him annoyed "Where are the drinks?" Matt asked.

Puck just glared at him and sat down next to Rachel putting a arm around her seat trying to show them he was gonna protect her and not ashamed of it. "Noah why did you not bring the drinks I'm thirsty" Rachel pouted

"Got distracted " he shrugged

"Fine" she huffed "Ill go get them" with that she got up and walked to the bar. Luckily Azimio and Karofsky werent there anymore. She ordered their drinks and sat down on a stool to wait.

While she was waiting to her surprise Angel approached her "Well look whose here!" she said

"Hi" he simply replied

"I'd say it's nice to see you, but then we both know that's a big fib." she told him

"I wont be long" he told her

She rolled her eyes "No, you'll just give me a cryptic warning about some exciting new catastrophe, and then disappear into the night. Right?"

"Your cold" he commented

"You can take it" she countered

He bit back a smile at this spitfire of a girl "No I mean you look cold" he elaborated taking off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders

* * *

Back at the table everyone was confused except for Puck who was also pissed not because he was jealous or anything but because with everything that goes on around here you never know who you can trust. He's only concerned about Rachels safety and he blatant lack of guarding around that guy. Thats what hes gonna keep telling himself.

"Who's that?" Mike asked

"That must be Angel! I think?" Tina answered

"That weird guy that warned her about all the vampires?" Matt asked her

She nodded "That's him, I'll bet you."

Puck just glared at him even harder when he gave her his jacket. If she was cold she could have his not that fuckers!

Matt who noticed Pucks pissed off face and posture bit back a laugh. He was so obvious sometimes.

* * *

"A little big on me" Rachel commented rolling up the sleeves. She then noticed a bunch of cuts on Angels arm. "What happened?"

"I didnt pay attention" he simply told her

"To somebody with a big fork?" she asked him increduously

He didnt change his expression at all "He's coming"

"Fork guy?"

"Don't let him corner you. Don't give him a moment's mercy. He'll rip your throat out." he warned

Rachel bit her lip and just looked at him for a minute before speaking "Okay, I'll give you improved marks for that one. Ripping a throat out, it's a strong visual, it's not cryptic!"

He didnt comment to that "I have to go" he said quickly before turning and halling it out of there.

"Always the talkative one" Rachel mumbled before grabbing their drinks that had come while she was talking.

She walked back to the table and handed everyone their drinks.

"Who the fuck was that Berry" Puck asked too pissed to hear the others come to the conclusion it was Angel earlier

"Angel" she simply told him

"What kind of quee-" he started but Rachels glare made him stop and rephrase "What kind of name is that?"

"His" Rachel simply told him sitting down "Don't be so jealous Noah"

"Im not jealous" he argued

"Mhmm" she hummed sipping her drink "Sure you arent"

"Im not" he insisted

"Then dont be so grumpy" she countered smiling slightly

He glared at her and she simply laughed and grabbed his hand yanking him to the dancefoor "Loosen up" she told him dancing

He couldnt help it he finally smiled and little and danced with her. When he saw Angel in a corner looking he grabbed her closed glaring at him and smirking when Angel finally left.

* * *

"Thats all he said? Fork guy?" Giles asked as he and Buffy walked to the front of the school after meeting up in the parking lot.

"Thats all cryptic guy said: Fork Guy" she confirmed

Giles laughed "I think theres too many 'guys' in your life"

Rachel laughed too as they met up with the others at a bench in the front of the school minus Puck who was taking his sister to daycare. Rachel sat down next to Tina and put down her things.

"Ill see what I can find out" Giles told her and turned to leave only to run into Puck "Good Morning." he greeted

"Mornin'" Puck said dismissively rushing past him "Guess what I just heard in the office? No Dr. Gregory today. Ergo, those of us who blew off our science  
homework aren't as dumb as we look." he gave a pointed look to Rachel who glared at him viciously

"Shut it Puckerman!" she snapped "Im usually very studious it isnt my fault I havent had time to do the homework and if you keep making fun of me for it then Ill just study from now on and _not_ save the world"

He held is hands up in surrender "Jeez Berry chill im just having some fun with the fact that the great Rachel Berry actually slacked off for once"

Tina closed her book and decided to speak up "What happened? Is he sick?"

"They didn't say anything about sick, something about missing." Puck told her

"He's missing?" Rachel asked surprised and concerned

"Well, let me think. Um, the cheerios were modeling their new short skirts, that kinda got..." he trailed off picturing it making Rachel hit him in the arm breaking him out of the reverie "Yeah! Yeah, they said missing." he finished with a glare

Rachel and Tina looked at eachother with worry

"Which is bad?" Matt asked notcing the look the girls were sharing

"If something's wrong, yeah!" Rachel exclaimed

"He's one of the only teachers that doesn't think Rachel is turning into a felon." Tina added "even Mr. Schue thinks that too now"

"Yea-" Rachel started to agree but then thought over what Tina said "Wait teachers think Im turning into a felon?"

Tina Mike Puck and Matt all nodded "Yea" "Kinda" "A little bit"

"It was only a few fights and one fire" She exclaimed annoyed "Burn down one room in the library and all of a sudden your a bad person.!" she ranted "What I should have done is burned of Mr. Schues hair then Ide be a savior!"

They laughed at her. Rachel had changed alot since the slaying and is a lot more fun to hang around with. Herr rants are more funny now than long spills with big words about her future.

"Im sure he'll-" Mike started but stopped suddenly distracted

Everyone looked to see what distracted him and saw it was a woman walking toward them. The girls rolled their eyes while the boys practically drooled. She stopped in front of Mike "Could you help me?" she asked him

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh... Yes!" he told her trying to to be rude and stare

Rachel and Tina look at eachother amused and Matt and Puck do too. Its always fun to see a friend make an ass of himself.

"I'm looking for Science... 109." the woman told him

"Oh! It's, um..." he said looking around himself trying to remember where it was. He turns back to her "I go there every day!" she laughed at him as he turned to his friends "Oh, God, where is it?"

They all stifled a laugh and shrugged to amused to help.

Suddenly Azimio walks up to them and to the woman overhearing the conversation "Hi!" he introduced "Im Azimio and I'm going there right now. It's not far from the varsity field where I took All-City last year." he finished smiling smugly while Puck Matt and Mike glared. That was totally biased he didnt deserve it.

The woman smile "Oh, Thank you Azimio!"

She and Azimio leave while Mike watched them for a moment before turning to his friends "It's funny how the Earth never opens up and swallows you when  
you want it to." he commented dryly

They all laughed and Puck and Matt patted his back showing sympathy "Maybe next time" Puck told him as the bell rang making them all disperse to class.

* * *

When they all walked into Science they werent surprised to see the woman in there writing her name on the board.

WHen Rachel walks in she notices Mr. Gregorys glasses on the ground and picks them up before walking to her seat next to Puck.

"Whats wrong?" Puck asked noticing the look on Rachels face

Rachel held up the glasses "Dr. Gregory dropped his glasses... Why wouldn't he pick them up?"

Puck just looked at her confused not understanding. Rachel put the glasses in her book bag and turned to the front as the woman turned around.

"My name is Natalie French, and I will be substituting for Dr. Gregory." she greeted

"Do you know when he's coming back?" Rachel asked loudly

"No, I don't, um," she checked the roster "Rachel. They just call and tell me where they want me."

"I'll tell you where I want you." Azimio commented lowly but people still heard

"Excuse me, Azimio?" Miss French asked not hearing him clearly

"Uh, I was just wondering if you were gonna pick up where Dr. Gregory left off." he covered

Miss French smiled "Yes. His notes tell me you were right in the middle of insect life." she said then picked up a mantis mounted in a clear plastic box putting it on her desk showing them. "The praying mantis is a fascinating creature. Forced to live alone. Who can tell me why? Rachel?" she asked putting the model back down.

"Well, the words 'bug-ugly' kinda spring to mind." Rachel quipped at the teacher causing a few muffled snickers across the room yet again from a wrong response from Rachel except this time it was intentional she didnt really like Miss. French she doesnt know why she just doesnt like theres a bad vibe there.

"There is nothing ugly about these unique creatures. The reason they live alone is because they're cannibals!" Miss French exclaimed seemingly a little ticked off at Rachels answer

"Ewww" Rachel commented and the rest of the class looked disgusted as well.

"Oh, well, it's hardly their fault! It's the way nature designed them: noble, solitary and prolific. Over 1800 species worldwide, and in nearly all of them the female is larger _and_ more aggressive than the male." she informed them

"Nothing wrong with an aggressive female." Azimio commented aside to Rachel who gave him a look and missing the death glare Puck was sending him.

Miss French picks up her notebook and begins walking around the room "The California Mantis lays her eggs, and then finds a mate..." she looks to Mike briefly before continuing "to fertilize them. Once he's played his part, she covers the eggs in a protective sack and attaches it to a leaf or twig out of  
danger. Now, if she's done her job correctly, in a few months she'll have several hundred offspring." She walked back to the front of the room putting her notebook down "You know, we should make some model egg sacks for the science fair. Who would like to help me do that after school?"

All the boys hands go straight up except Kurts who along with the girls is just rolling his eyes.

"Good!" Miss French said pleased

"How bout you" she points at Azimio "can help after school today and..." she looked around "You" she points to Mike "Can help tomorrow"

Both boys mentally cheer for themselves.

The bell rings and everyone leaves except Puck who hangs back "Ya know" he started walking up to Miss French "I understand why you chose Chang cause hes a smart Asian and all but I think if you chose me instead we could have a lot more _fun_" he ended with a waggle of his eyebrows

She smiled then starts to walk to him before stopping abruptly her expression changing "No thank you I am satisfied with my choice good bye" she dismissed

Puck narrowed his eyes at the sub but she didnt see since she wasnt looking at him anymore. Finally he stomped out only to be knocked in the back of the head..hard

"What the Fuck?" he shouted

"Pig!" Rachel said glaring

"Dont be so jealous Rach." he said smirking repeating her words from last night

She glared even harder "Im not jealous. Im just simply stating what you tried to do is gross and immoral. I mean she is probably ten years older than you"

He glared back "Like its any better than you flirting with that guy at the bar. I hate to break it to you Berry but he didnt like a highschool student"

"I wasnt fliritng" she spit out "he was warning me about something"

He rolled his eyes "Warning you about what? That his dick wants to penetrate your pu-"

He was cut off by Rachels hand covering his mouth "Dont you dare finish that sentence Noah Puckerman"

Before he could reply they wer cut off by coach sylvester storming over to them "Hey did you two love birds not here the bell" she sneered

"Were not-" they both said at the same time but she cut them off with her hand in the air

"I dont care just get to lunch before you spend your afternoon in detention with me and not your precious _glee club" _the way she said glee club made it sound like some deadly disease.

None the less Rachel and Puck started to walk down the hallway not wanting to spend the afternoon with that she witch.

* * *

They all were in the cafeteria sitting at a table with their food well if you can technically call what the cafeteria sells _food_.

"Hot dog surprise. Be still, my heart" Matt said taking a bite

"Call me old-fashioned, I don't want any more surprises in my hot dogs." Tina commented

"I wonder what she sees in me? It's probably the quiet good looks coupled with a certain smoky magnetism." Mike said looking off into space making them all look at him like he was crazy. "Miss French. You guys are probably a little young to understand what an older woman would see in a younger man."

"Oh, I understand." Puck told him smirking thinking about all his cougars.

Rachel glared at him "Your vile"

"Nah Dude not like that" Mike told Puck ignoring Rachels comment "This is love not some quick lay"

"I understand" Rachel told Mike

"Good!" he exclaimed smiling at her

She smirked "The younger man is too dumb to wonder why an older woman can't find someone her own age, and too desperate to care about the surgical  
improvements!" That comment was meant for both Puck and Mike

Puck glared at her while Mike was taken back "What surgical improvements?" he asked her

"Well he is young" Tina commented smiling at Rachel as they ragged on Mike

"And so terribly innocent!" Rachel added laughing a little

"Hey, those that can, do. Those that can't _laugh_ at those who... can do." he informed them glaring and Puck gave him a fist bump agreeing

Before anyone could say anything else Azimio walked up to them with a tray full of food "Gotta carb up for my one-on-one with Miss French today. When's  
yours? Oh, right, tomorrow. You came in second, I came in first. Guess that's what they call natural selection." he told Mike smugly then walked away

"Ass hole" Matt commented "Dont listen to that douche man"

Rachel nodded in agreement then got up to get a fork for her salad only to bump into Santana "Excuse you" she sneered at Rachel then walked to the counter waving a piece of paper in the cafeteria ladies face "Medically prescribed lunch. My doctor ships it daily... I'll only be here as long as I can hold my breath."

She walked over to the refridgerator door and opens it only to have the headless body of Mr. Gregory fall out. She screamed as loud as she could "His head! His head! Oh, my God, where's his head?!" she yelled hysterically. Rachel ran over and saw along with the rest of the gang.

"Now do you believe that Angels warning might be important" Rachel asked Puck and all he did was nod as he looked at the body of his favorite teacher.

* * *

The gang was in the library just thinking about what they saw.

"Here" Giles said handing Rachel a glass of water "Drink this"

"Thank you" she told him taking a sip

"Ive never seen..." Puck started from behing Giles sitting on the small stairs in the library "I mean, I've never seen anything like... That was new."

"Who would want to hurt Mr. Gregory" Tina asked sadly

"Uh, he didn't have any enemies on the staff that I'm aware of. He was a civilized man. I liked him." Giles told her

"So did I" Rachel mumbled sadly

"Well, we're gonna find out who did this. We'll find them and we'll stop them" Matt said confidently

"Count on it" Rachel agreed

"What do we know?" Giles asked them

"Oh, not a lot, um..." Rachel said wiping a tear and sniffling "He was killed here on campus. I'm guessing the last day we saw him."

"How do you work that out?" Giles asked her

"He didn't change his clothing." she told him in a monotone voice

"This is a question that no one particularly wants to hear, but... where did they put his head?" Puck asked

"Good point. I _didn't_ wanna hear that." Tina told him

"Angel!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed standing up "He warned me that something was coming."

Giles nodded "Yes. Yes he did, didn't he? I wish I knew what he meant. I've been trying to gather more information about the Master, our, uh, local  
vampire king. There was one oblique reference to a, a, a vampire who displeased the Master and cut his hand off in penance."

"Cut off his hand and replaced it with a fork?" Rachel asked confused and also confused everyone else

"I dont know what he replaced it with" Giles informed her

"So why would he come after a teacher?" Matt asked trying to make sense of it all

"I'm not certain he did. There was an incident two nights ago..." Giles said walking over to his desk to grab a newspaper "uh, involving a homeless person in Weatherly Park. He was practically shredded, but, uh, nothing like Dr. Gregory."

Rachel looked at the paper "Fork Guy doesn't do heads."

"Not historically." Giles agreed

"And Dr. Gregory's blood wasn't drained" Rachel added trying to figure out what happened

"So there's something else out there? Besides Silverwareman? Oh, this is fun, we're on Monster Island." Puck exclaimed sarcastically

"We're on a Hellmouth. It's a center of mystical convergence. Guess it's the same thing." Rachel told him

Giles sighed "Well, unpleasant things do gravitate here, it's true, but, uh, we don't know there's anything besides this chap. He's still our likely suspect."

Rachel turned to him "Where was that guy killed? Weatherly Park?"

"Rachel" Giles sighed walking toward her "I know you're upset, but, uh, this is no time to go hunting, not until we know more. Please promise me you won't do anything rash?"

"Cross my heart." Rachel promised but noone really believed her.

* * *

Later that night Rachel hopped the fence and walked through the park. A bum came up to her startling her.

"Shouldn't be out here at night, little lady. Dangerous." he warned her before walking away

Rachel just scoffed and continued looking. She noticed another bum on the bench lying down so she checks him out and is relieved to see he is just sleeping. She moves on and soon hears dogs barking in the distance and finds some shrubbery covering a sewage access hole. Thinking its suspicious she moves it aside and to her surprise Fork Guy jumps out at her and swings at her with his claw but misses. She slams her straight arm into his gut, then again into his back. He swings again, but Rachel dodges him. She backhand punches him in the face, followed by a roundhouse kick to his jaw then backhand punches his face again. He takes another swing at Rachel but she evades it again and front kicks him. He lunges at her, and she grabs his arm and flips him over onto his back. Rachel tries to stake him, but he rolls away and back onto his feet. She kicks him again, and he staggers backward and falls. Before Rachel can do anything else she hears voices and turns to see people with flashlights coming over the hill.

"Hold it! Police! Did you see that? I got nothing here!" A voice yells

Rachel looks in the direction on the voice then back at the vampire who runs away.

"I heard it. Spread out. Let's go over here. This way, this way. Alright..." the voice sounds again

Rachel decides to follow the vampire needing to kill it or she couldnt sleep good tonight.

She soon finds him again and sees him climbing over the fence to get some woman walking with groceries. She freezes when she sees its Miss French!

The vampire stalks up to her while Rachel reaches the fence and watches. Miss French senses the vampire and turns around to look at him. To Rachels surprised Fork Guy hisses and runs away in fear while Miss French watches him go. Rachel can't believe what she's seeing. The vampire crosses the street, lifts a manhole cover and climbs down. Miss French continues her walk home while Fork Guy pulls the manhole cover back into place. Rachel can only stare after Miss French her mouth agape.

* * *

"You went hunting last night" Giles said and it wasnt a question. Rachel came to the library after excusing herself to go to the clinic for a headache

"Yes" Rachel told him following him as he walked into his office

"After you assured me you wouldnt" he continued

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes, I lied, I'm a bad person, let's move on."

He glares slightly before walking out of his office again and grabbing a book "Did you see someone with a fork?"

"More like a jumbo claw" Rachel informed him

Giles turned to face her "Oh. Well, uh, at least you're not hurt."

She waved him off "And I saw something else. Something much more interesting than your average run-of-the-mill killer vampire."

"Oh?" Giles asked intrigued

"Do you know Miss French, the teacher that's subbing for Dr. Gregory?" she asked him

Giles smiled "Yes. Yes, she's lovely. In a, a common, extremely well proportioned way."

Rachel rolled her eyes " Well, I'm chasing Claw Guy last night, and Miss Well Proportioned is heading home. The Claw Guy takes one look at her and runs screaming for cover"

"He what? Ran away?" Giles asked confused

"He was petrified" she confirmed

"Of Miss French" he asked

"Uh-huh!" Rachel exclaimed to him "So I'm an undead monster that can shave with my hand... How many things am I afraid of?"

"Not many. And not substitute teachers, as a rule." Giles said still not understanding

"So what's her deal" Rachel asked him

"I think perhaps it would be a good idea if we kept an eye on her." he finally said

"Then I better get to class" she told him as the bell rang and ran out

She rushed down the stairs in a hurry only to run into Mr. Figgins. "You were there. You saw Dr. Gregory, didn't you?" he asked her

Rachel bit her lip "Um, you mean yesterday in the cafeteria when we found him..."

Mr. Figgins held up her hand cutting her off "Don't say dead! Or decapitated, or decomposing, I'd stay away from D-words altogether. But you witnessed the event, so this way, please." He started to walk down the hall expecitng her to follow

Rachel stops him short "Well, no, I'm gonna be late for biology..."

Mr. Figgins looked at her "Extremely late!" he told her starting down the hall again "You have to see a counselor. Everyone who saw the body has to see a crisis counselor."

"But I really don't need..." Rachel tried but he cut her off

"We all need help with our feelings. Otherwise we bottle them up, and before you know it, powerful laxatives are involved. I really believe if we all reach out to one another we can beat this thing. I'm always here if you need a hug," he stepped away "but not a real hug! Because there's no touching, this school is sensitive to wrong touching." he informed her

Rachel sighed "But, I really, really don't..."

"No, you have to talk to a counselor and start the healing. You have to heal." he said sternly

Rachel pouted "But Mr. Figgins I..."

"Heal!"

He sits her down in a chair outside of the Ms. Pillsburys office and paces off. Rachel leans back in the chair bummed.

* * *

In Science class Miss French is giving out a popquiz. Rachel rushed to the classroom and groans when she looked inside and sees the people taking a quiz. She then sees Miss French leaning over Mike telling him something. When she straightens up Rachel sees her turn her head 180 degrees. Her eyes widen in amazement before rolling away from the window.

* * *

"No, I'm not saying she craned her neck. We are talking full-on Exorcist twist." Rachel exclaimed to everyone in the library minusike who hadnt gotten there yet.

"Ouch!" Matt commented

"Which reminds me, how come Azimio, who worked with her one-on-one yesterday, isn't here today?" Rachel added

"Inquiring minds wanna know" Tina quipped

"Any luck" Rachel asked Giles

"Um, I've not found any creature as yet that strikes terror in a vampire's heart" he told her

"Try looking under things that can turn their heads all the way around." she suggested

"nothing human can do that" he informed her

"No, nothing human. There are some insects that can. Whatever she is, I'm gonna be ready for her." she countered

With that she got up and walked over to one of the aisles in the library

"What are you gonna do" Puck asked

"My homework" she told him simply and disapeared behind the shelves. She walks back in five seconds later "Where are the books on bugs?"

Giles points to the corner and Rachel smiles sheepishly while the others snicker.

An hour later Rachel re emerges from the stacks "Dig this: 'The praying mantis can rotate its head 180 degrees while waiting for its next meal to walk by." she slams the book shut happy with herself "Ha!" everyone just looked at her making her frown "Well, c'mon, guys. Ha!"

"Well, Miss French is sort of big. For a bug?" Puck said

"And she is, by and large, woman shaped." Giles added

"Okay." Rachel said walking to them "Factoid 1: Only the praying mantis can rotate its head like that. Factoid 2: A pretty whacked-out vampire is scared to death of her. Factoid 3: Her fashion sense screams predator."

"Its the shoulder pads" Tina helped

"Exactly!" Rachel agreed

"If you're right, then she'd have to be a shape shifter or a perception distorter. On a helpful note, I had a chum at Oxford, Carlyle, advanced degrees in entomology mythology." he told them

"Entoma-who?" Rachel asked confused

"Bugs and fairy tales." he simplified

"I knew that" she said stubbornly

"If I recall correctly, poor old Carlyle, just before he went mad, claimed there was some beast..." Giles said trailing off

The computer Tina was on suddenly beeps "Rachel! 911! Azimio's mom called the school. He never came home last night."

"The boy who worked with Miss French yesterday?" Giles asked

"Yeah! If Miss French is responsible for... Mike's supposed to be helping her right now! He's got a crush on a giant insect!" Tina cried worried

"Okay, don't panic, I'll warn him. But I need you to hack onto the coroner's office for me." Rachel told her calming her down

"Well, what are we looking for?" Tina asked her

"Autopsy on Dr. Gregory. I've been trying to figures out these marks that I saw on his corpse... I'm thinking they were teeth. And, uh, these cuddlies?" she said pointing to a picture of a mantis "Should definitely be brushing after every meal." she turns to Giles "And you were saying something about a beast?"

Giles gets up to go to his office "Oh, uh, yeah, I just need to make one transatlantic telephone call." he stops and turns back to them "Um, this  
computer invasion that Tina's performing on the coroner's office, one, one assumes it is entirely legal?"

Everyone answers together "Entirely" "Sure" "Yes" "Uhuh"

Giles sighed "Right. Wasn't here, didn't see it, couldn't have stopped you."

"Good idea." Matt told him

* * *

Rachel and Puck rushed through the halls to find Mike and were relieved when they finally found him outside on a bench "Hey" Rachel says to him

"Hey!" he says back to them

"So, how'd it go with Miss French?" Puck asked

"Well, it's a bit demanding being her absolute favorite guy in the universe, but I'll muddle through." Mike told him

Rachel sighed "Mike, she's not what she seems."

"I know, she's so much more." Mike said smiling

"Okay, um... We're gonna have to tell you something about her, and I'm gonna need you to really listen, okay?" Rachel told him

"Okay." he agreed hesitantly

"We don't think she's human." Puck told him

"I see. So if she's not human she's...?" Mike asked not believing them

"Technically? A big bug." Rachel told him seriously

Mike laughs at them

"This sounds really weird, I'm aware of that..." Rachel tried but he cut her off

"It doesn't sound weird at all, I completely understand. I've met someone, and you're both jealous.

"What?" Puck and Rachel both exclaime simutaneously

"Look, there's nothing I can do about it. Uh, there's just this certain chemical thing between Miss French and me."

"I know, I read all about it, it's call, um, a pheromone. It's a chemical attractant that insects give off." Rachel told him

"She's not an insect! She's a woman, okay?" Mike yells at them "Look, I really gotta go" he says and leaves

Puck and Rachel look at eachother worried at what was gonna happen to their friend.

* * *

Later that night Mike knocks on Miss. French's front door and she answers whering not appropriate clothing for being with a student

"Hi! Come on in!" she greeted allowing him in

Mike stares at her cleavage as he comes in.

"Should I change? Is, is this too..." she asks as she closes the door

"No, no, it's, the most beautiful chest... dress I've ever seen." he stammers

She smiles and goes back into the living room and Mike follows

"Thank you. That's sweet. Martini?" she asked offering him one "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like something else?"

Mike quickly accepts the drink not wanting to upset her.

Miss French laughs "I just need to relax a little, I'm kinda nervous around you. You're probably cool as a cucumber!"

"I like cucumbers. Like in that Greek salad thing with the yogurt. Do you like Greek food? I'm exempting Schwarma, of course, I mean, what's that all about? It's a big meat hive." Mike rambles and gulps the martini cringing at the taste

"Cheers" she exclaims clinking the glasses. "Can I ask you a personal question" mike nods "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

He stammerrs for a few minutes before she smiles "I know. I can tell"

"You can?" he asked

"Oh, I like it. You might say, I... _need_ it." she flirted

"Oh! Well, needs should, uh, y'know... Needs should definitely be met, as long as it doesn't require ointments the next day, or..." he rambled but stopped when he heard muffled yelling from somewhere "Do you hear...?"

"No..."

"Sounds like someone crying..."

"I don't hear anything." she told him taking his hand "Your hands are so hot!"

The drink is beginning to affect him andHe leans back on the couch.

When he hears the voices again he sits back up "Do you hear...?"

She interrupted him "Would you like to touch me with those hands?"

Mike looks at her hands "Your hands are sss... really..." her hands suddenly morph "serrated! Oh, wow, that martini, I... I really think I have to..."  
He doesnt finish. He falls to the floor unconscious. Two mantis claws drag him away by his feet.

* * *

Mike lies unconscious in a cage. There are squishing noises making him wake up, looks around. He grabs the bars and pulls himself up. He then sees Natalie as a giant mantis preparing her nest.

"Miss... French?" he asks shakily

"Please, call me Natalie." she tells him

Mike backs away into the cage.

* * *

Giles is on the phone in the library "Frankly, madam, I haven't the faintest idea what time it is, nor do I care. Now, unlock his cell, unstrap him, and bring him to the telephone immediately. This is a matter of life and death!"

"Got it! Coroner's report, complete with... Yuk! ...color pictures." Tina announced

"There _are_ teeth marks. Which match perfectly the one insect that nips off its prey's head." Rachel comments

"Okay, I-I don't like this." Tina told her

"Huh! It's the way they feed, head first. It's also the way they mate. The female bites off the male's head while they're..." Rachel trails off

"No, no, no! See? Mike's, I like his head! I-it's where you find his eyes, and his hair, and his adorable smile..." Tina rambles

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Tina. Mike is not in any immediate danger. I saw him leave school. He's probably safe at home right now." Rachel tells her

* * *

In the basement Mike backs up in his cage and is surprised by Azimio when he reaches the far corner.

"Ah! Azimio!" he shouts

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Azimio mutters terrified

"Are you all right?" Mike asks him

"Oh, God!" he breathes "You gotta get me outta here! You gotta! She, she, she gets you, and, uh..."

"What?" Mika asks

"...she, she..." Azimio cant finish

"What does she do?" Mike asks sternly

"Oh, God! Oh, oh, no!" Azimio cries

"Azimio! What does she do?" Mike yells

"She, she... she, she takes you outta the cage, and she ties you up, and, and... she... she starts movin', and throbbin', and these eggs come shootin' out of her! And then..." he trails off

"What?" Mike urged

"And then..."

"Then what?"

"She mates with you!" he finally yelled

"Sheeee..." mike trailed off shakily

"That's not the worst part!" Azimio tells him

"That's not?"

"You seen her teeth? Right while she's, you know, right in the middle of... I saw her do it! I don't wanna die like that!" he cries

Dude! Dude! Chill! It's okay. It's gonna be okay. We'll get outta this." Mike tries to calm him down

"You gotta plan? What is it?" Azimio asks hopeful

"Just, uh, let me perfect it!" Mike tells him not confident

Azimio gives up hope "Oh, God... Oh, God... Oh, God..."

* * *

Giles is talking with Carlyle on the phone in his office. "I-I understand, Carlyle. Yes... I-I'll take every precaution. Uh, absolutely, i-i-it sounds exactly like the creature you described. Y-you were right all along about everything. Well, n-no, you weren't right about your mother coming back as a Pekinese, but... uh... Try to rest, old man. Yes... Ta! Bye now!"He hangs up and comes out of his office.

Rachel and Tina are still on the computer while Puck and Matt look bored playing cards.

"Dr. Ferris Carlyle spent years transcribing a lost pre-Germanic language. What he discovered he kept to himself until several teenage boys were murdered in the Cotswolds. Then he went hunting for it." Giles tells them

"It being..." Rachel asks

"Uh, he calls her a She-Mantis. This type of creature, the Kleptes-Virgo, or, or virgin-thief, appears in, in many cultures. The Greek sirens, the Celtic sea maidens, who, who tore the living flesh from the bones of, um..." he explains slowly

"Giles, while we're young!" Rachel exclaims to him

"Uh, well, basically the, uh, the She-Mantis assumes the form of a beautiful woman and then lures innocent virgins back to her nest." he concluded

"Virgins? Well, Mike's not a, uh... I mean, he's probably..."Rachel babbled

Tina quickly gets up, worried "gonna die!"

"that explains why she didnt want me" Puck commented "I knew it wasnt me"

Rachel glared at him "Can we focus on things that matter now!" she shouted at him "Thank you" she walks around Giles "Okay, okay,so this thing is breeding and we need to find it and snuff it." she turns to Giles "Any tips on the snuffing part?"

"Uh, Carlyle recommends cleaving all body parts with a sharp blade." he tells her

"Slice and Dice." Matt quipped

Giles turned to Rachel "Well, whatever you do, it had better be certain and swift. This beast is extremely dangerous."

"Well, your buddy Carlyle faced it, and he's still around." she argued

"Yes, in a straitjacket, howling his innards out day and night." he tells her

"Okay, Admiral, way to inspire the troops!" she tells him sarcastically

"Sorry..."

Tina walks over to them "Mike's not home! He told his mom he was going to his teacher's house to work on a science project. He didn't tell her where.

"See if you can get her address off the substitute rolls." Rachel tells Tina then turns to Giles "And you need to record bat sonar, and fast!"

"Bat sonar, right. What?" he asks confused

"Bats eat mantis hears sonar, its entire nervous system goes kaplooey." she told him

Where am I gonna find the..." he trailed off

"In the vid library? There're no books, but it's dark and musty, you'll feel right at home, go!" she shoos him then exhales to herself "I guess I'll handle the armory.

* * *

Half an hour later Miss French's record is coming out of the printer. Rachel comes in the door.

"Getting the address." Matt told her

"Great! Giles?" she asks

He holds up a tape recorder "Recording bat sonar is something soothingly akin to having one's teeth drilled."

Rachel takes the tape recorder "Let's roll!"

They all head for the door.

"According to Miss French's personnel records, she was born in 1907." Tina said

" She's, like, 90 years old!" Puck exclaims "I wanted to get laud by an old woman" he shivered in disgust

"Serves you right" Rachel told him smugly

"Hey she's extremely well preserved!" Matt said

* * *

Giles Rachel Tina Puck and Matt all drive up to Miss Frenches house and get out and run up to the door.

"What now, exactly? We can't just kick the door down." Giles asks

Rachel rolls her eyes "Yeah, that _would_ be wrong."

She gets ready to kick, but the door opens. An old lady is there.

"Hello, dear! I thought I heard... Are you selling something? Because I'd like to help you out, but... You see, I'm on a fixed income." the lady says

"I'm looking for Miss French." Rachel tells the woman

"I'm Miss French." the woman tells her

"Natalie French, the substitute biology teacher?" Matt asks

The lady laughs "Goodness, that's me! I taught for over thirty years. I retired in 1972."

Rachel threw her arms in the air in frustration "I can't believe this! She used Miss French's records to get into the school. She could be anywhere!"

"No, dear! I'm right here!" the lady said not knowing the situation and confused with their behavior. They all showed sighed heavily and left.

"What do we do now?" Puck asks

"Abject prayer and supplication would spring to mind." Giles quips

"I saw her walking past this park with her grocery bags. She lives in this neighborhood." Rachel says remembering

"I'm gonna start banging on doors." Tina says and starts to run to the next house

"Wait, no, we do _not_ have time for that!" Rachel stops her

"We have to do something!" Tina tells her

"We will." Rachel told her smiling to herslef

* * *

In the park Rachel finds herself once again above the manhole cover where she saw Claw Guy go in. Rachel lifts it off and starts to climb in.  
"I won't be long." she tells them then goes down

" W... Rachel?" Giles tries to say to stop her but shes already gone

"She better not kill herself" Puck comments pissed shes putting herself in that much danger and wouldnt let him help.

After ten minutes they become anxious "Come on Rachel" Tina shouts in the hole

* * *

In bushes. There are sounds of Claw Guy swinging his arm and ropes whipping through the air. Rachel pushes Claw Guy out of the bushes. His arms are tied behind his back.

"You!" Claw guy shouts at her

"Me!" Rachel says mockingly

She shoves him down the street.

* * *

Rachel shoves claw guy down the sidewalk with everyone following

"Come on! Come on, where is she? Which house is it? I know you're afraid of her, I saw you! Come on!" she says impatiently while the others are amused she's using a vampire as a blood hound.

Claw Guy begins to react to Natalie's presence.

Rachel groaned "Come on. What? What is it? This is her, isn't it, this is her house? This is it! Better than radar!"

She lets go of him. Claw Guy cuts the ropes with his blades.

"Rachel" Tina shouts afraid

He swings at Rachel, but she leans back in time, only to trip and fall backward over the miniature picket fence running along the walk to the house. Claw Guy jumps to follow. She crawls backward on her butt until she hits the fence on the other side of the lawn. She rips a picket from the fence and thrusts it into Claw Guy as he takes another swing at her. He falls over dead. while everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

Rachel smashes the basement window and slides in.

Uh, hey, o-over here, hello! In the cage!" Azimio shouts

She pulls her bag though the window. and turns to Natalie "Let him go!"

She runs down the stairs and sets the bag down. Puck climbs in the window, too. Rachel pulls two cans of insect spray from the bag and sprays Natalie in the face. Giles climbs in as Puck runs behind Rachel to open the cage. The spray disorients Natalie. Giles comes down the stairs now too and Rachel points him at Mike

"Help me! Help me!" Azimio cried

"Get them outta here!" Rachel yells to Puck and Giles and pulls the tape recorder and a machete from her bag.

Giles undoes the leather straps holding Mike. Natalie retreats to the back of her nest as Rachel starts to close in on her.

"Remember Dr. Gregory? You scarfed his head? Yeah, well, he taught me, you do your homework, you learn stuff. Like what happens to your nervous system when you hear this!" Rachel quipped and started playing the tape. It's Giles' voice. Buffy stares at the machine in disbelief.

"...extremely important to file not simply alphabetically..." came off the tape and Rachel turns to Giles "GILES!"

" I-it's the wrong side!" he tells her

Natalie knocks the tape recorder and machete from Rachels hands. Giles watches the recorder fly over him, hit the ground and slide under a refrigerator. He scrambles to get it.

Rachel turns her attention back on Natalie. Natalie tries to trip her but she jumps over her claw. Puck comes up next to her with a can of bug spray and sprays it into Natalie's face.

Rachel pushes him away from danger, and Natalie takes the opportunity to knock her down. Rachel raises herself onto her hands and one leg, and with the other does two crouching side kicks to Natalie's legs to keep her at bay. Giles searches under the refrigerator while Rachel kicks again. She sees the machete on the floor and grabs it just as Giles has the recorder. He jumps around on the floor with the recorder in front of him and plays the tape. The sounds of bat sonar severely hurt and disorient Natalie. She flails her claws around.

"Bat sonar. Makes your whole nervous system go to Hell. You can go there with it!" Rachel tells natalie before slashes her fiercely and repeatedly with the machete, hacking her to pieces. She's winded afterward. Giles gets up and Tina who had just gotten in there runs over to Xander. Azimio is out of his cage and they look at the carnage.

"Well, I... I'd say it's deceased." Giles says

"And dissected." Matt added

"You okay?" Puck asks Rachel

"Yeah." she tells him smiling

"thank you guys" Mike says

"Yeah, really!"Azimio says to

"Pleasure..." Giles tells them

Tina turns to Mike "I'm really glad you're okay. It's so unfair how she only went after virgins.I mean, here you guys are, doing the right thing, the smart thing, when a lot of other boys your age..."

"Flag down on that play, babe. I am _not_..." Azimio says offended and embarrassed

Giles interrupts "Well, you see, that's the She-Mantis' modus operandi. Uh, she only preys on the pure."

"Well, isn't this a perfect ending to a wonderful day!" Mike says sarcstically

"My dad's a lawyer. Anyone repeats this to anybody, they're gonna find themselves facing a lawsuit." Azimio threatens and turns to Puck "I mean it mouths shut Puckerman" Puck just laughed at him.

"I don't think it's bad, I think it's really sweet! It's certainly nothing I'll ever bring up again." Tina says

Mike takes the machete over to Natalie's nest, looks it over and starts hacking away at it while everyone watches.

* * *

At the Bronze everyone is relaxing "Cheers" they all said and clinked glasses "To a day well saved."

"and" Tina adds "In memory of Mr. Gregory the coolest bio teacher ever"

Everyone agreed and clinked again

"NOW LETS PARTY" MATT yelled and they all cheered and went to the dance floor.

**WOW this took forever and its long. I found the transcript for the episode and thought ide try to write it along with that tell me if you like it like that if not ill go back to my old way of shorter chapts and a few quotes here and there.**

**REVIEWWWWWWW**


	5. The pack

**Trying out a crossover with glee and buffy the vampire slayer. Will probably end up being puckelberry endgame cuz I like them together but I may put in angel and spike and other buffy characters I don't know yet.**

**I own nothing**

The Zoo. Thats where Mckinley high decided to take its students when they begged for a fieldtrip. Apparently their too cheap to spring for anything remotely fun.

Rachel was walking alone down one of the paths by herself having lost her friends when she needed to go to the bathroom. She cant help but roll her eyes when she sees Karofsky along with some other cheerios and football players huddled together in their pack not interacting with the 'losers'...well until Rachel walked by.

"Oh look, Its Manhands" Karofsky sneered when she got close to them.

"Thats a witty" she fired back and kept walking

"Do you ever wonder why nobody cool ever wants to hang out with you" A cheerio spat at her

"Just lucky I guess" Rachel told her now stopping to glare at them.

"Careful she might beat you up now" Another cheerio joked and they all walked off leaving a fuming Rachel.

"Bitch" she muttered before going to find her friends.

She stopped at the elephant exhibit intrigued. She had always like them so she decided to read the plaque to see what back story these particular elephants have on them.

"Hey Berry" Puck called running up to her along with Matt Mike and Tina tagging along.

"You missed it!" Matt told her when they got to her.

"Missed what?" Rachel asked confused

Mike grinned "The Zebras mating"

"It was like the Heimlich, with stripes!" Tina added

Rachel feigned dissapointment. "And I missed it. Yet somehow Ill find the courage to live on"

They glared at her before Puck spoke up "Where were you anyway?"

"Uhh" she said "I was looking at the fishes"

"Was it cool?" Tina asked

"It was fishes" Rachel told her like the answer was obvious

"I'm feelin' that you're not in the field trip spirit here." Matt said raising an eyebrow

Rachel rolled her eyes "Its not that its just ive been here a thousand times since I was eight and I know about everything here already. I mean me and Noah came here when we were ten for his cousins barmistvah party"

Puck nodded understanding "Yea this place is kinda lame"

"Rachel, this isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class!" Matt told her trying to get her in the spirit

Rachel smiles at him after thinking about what he just said "You know, you're right! Suddenly the animals look shiny and new."

"Gotta have perspective" Mike told her

They laugh together before walking down the path to explore more.

* * *

Lance one of the schools nerds that noone liked. I mean he even gave Rachel a run for her money on number of slushy facials. Right now he was sitting out side the monkey exhibit sketching them. He like to keep to himself and focus on school work but sometimes he like to draw as a stress reliever.

"Lance! Hows it goin?" Karofsky asked walking up to him with a two football player and two cheerios.

"Hey, Karofsky" Lance greeted back nervously not knowing the boys angle.

"So, is this like a, uh, family reunion?" Karofsky asked

"No" Lance said not wanting to talk to them

"I think it is." Karofsky teased "Someone should take a picture" he made a motion like he was taking a picture and smirked at Lance "whapish!"

"Does you mother still pack your lice or are you old enough to do that on your own now?" A cheerio sneered

Lance glared at her "Quit it huh," his attempt to get them stop was unsuccessfull though because Karofsky grabs his notebook from him "Hey! Guys, c'mon! It's got my notes in there!"

Mr. Figgins who had been lurking round making sure his students werent misbehaving heard the commotion and walked over to them. "What's going on here? I've had it up to here with you four! What're you doing?" he glared at Karofsky and his friends

"Nothing" they all said at the same time not wanting to get in trouble.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Figgins snapped then realized his mistake "Okay, I guess I did, but I want the truth. Lance?"

"They weren't doing anything. Really!" Lance lied letting out a nervous laugh "We were just playin' around."

Mr. Figgins looked at him for a moment before nodded "Alright" he said and turned to walk away but not before warning them "Ill be watching you four." with that he was gone

"You! Came through big time!" Karofsky exclaimed patting Lance on the back.

"Way to go Lance!" a cheerio agreed

"Figgins had been looking for a reason to come down on us" the other cheerio added

"Its okay" Lance told them sheepishly

"Well comeone" Karofsky invited "Were going to check out the hyena house"

Lance gulped "But I think its off limits"

"There lies the fun" the other football player told him smirking before they all led Lance to the Hyena house to sneak in.

* * *

"What are they doing with Lance" Rachel wondered out loud as she saw Karofsky and his crew lead Lance away.

"Oh playing with him as a cat does a mouse" Matt told her matter of factly taking a bit of his hot dog. They had stopped for food cause the boys cant go an hour without putting food in their stomachs.

"What is with those guys" Rachel said heatedly. She really hated them. Their all assholes.

"Their obnoxious" Tina told her "Proffessionally"

"Well every school has em" Mike informed once he swallowed his burger "So, you start a new school, you get your desks, some blackboards and some mean kids."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Rachel sighed and started to stand "Well I better go extract Lance-"

Puck cut her off "Relax Berry. Ill handle it this job doesnt need actual slaying"

Rachel eyed him warily "Are you sure."

He glared a little "Are you implying I cant handle it." he asked then continued smirking remembering something "Are you questioning my badassness. Have you seen my guns?"

Rachel giggled "Your arms are lovely Noah"

Everyone looked at them wierd not understanding what just happened. Puck just winked at Rachel before getting up and going toward Karofsky and his crew to get Lance.

After a few second Rachel started to follow

"What are you doing?" Tina asked

"Just making sure everything goes smoothely" Rachel told her "Wanna come?"

Tina nodded and got up to but Mike and Matt only grunted something like 'go ahead' and continued eating making the girls roll their eyes and walk away. Just as they were about to go under the tape blocking off the exhibit they were stopped by a zookeeper.

"Oh, hold it, hold it, are you blind, or are you just illiterate? Because hyenas are very quick to prey on the weak." he told them pulling them back

"Oh, w-we were just gonna take..." Rachel stammered nervously thinking of lie and looking to Tina for help who was just frozen in fear of getting in trouble.

"You're not going in there. Anyone that does is in a world of trouble." he told them seriously

"Why is it off limits?" Tina finally asked slightly worried about Puck and Lance.

The zoo keeper sighed before telling them. "The Masai tribesmen told me that hyenas are capable of understanding human speech. They follow humans around by day, learning their names. At night, when the campfire dies, they call out to a person. Once they separate him, the pack" he snaps his fingers making them flinch in surprise "devours them."

Both girls just looked at him like he was looney

* * *

In the Hyena house Karofsky and his friends plus Lance just kept tearing through more tape that blocked their away.

"Cool" Karofsky exclaimed looking around

He and the two cheerios walk up to an enclosure and look in while Lance stays back with the other jock. Kyle was his name.

"I dont see any hyenas" Lance spoke out nervously trying to convince them to leave. He really didnt want to get in trouble and this place was creepy.

To his dismay as if on cue a hyena growled exposing itself between two rocks in the enclosure.

"Okay!" Lance says trying to sound happy "weve seen it now lets go" he turns to leave but Kyle stops him.

"Looks cute" One of the cheerios aka Rhonda cooed

Karofsky rolled his eyes at her and stepped closer "I think it looks angry" he said stating his own observation. Then him and Kyle look at eachother then at Lance reading eachothers minds. Kyle grabs a hold of him and Karofsky walks over to do the same. "Come on Spot!"

"Cmon stop it!" Lance cried

"Supper time" Kyle laughed as they made their way closer to the hyena

Lance was nearly trembling in fear "Stop. This isnt funny!"

Just as they were about to lift Lance over the bars Puck made his presence known. He ripped Kyles and Karofskys arms off of Lance roughly making them fall back slightly before helping Lance up. "What the Fuck is wrong with you" he sneered at them. "Are you fucking crazy!"

Before anyone can answer the hyenas let out a loud growl gaining all their attention. The hyena's eyes flash green, and then so do the cheerios' The hyena's eyes flash green again then so do Karofskys and Kyles.

None of them realized that they have stepped in the sacred circle painted on the floor.

Lance who was terrified at this point tried to get up and run only to trip over his own two feet dropping his notebook in the process. Karosky and the others turn and laugh when they see him not seemingly effected by what just happened. Lance just gets up, retrieves his notebook and rushes out not wanting anything to do with them anymore.

Noone notices Puck turn around and his eyes flash green also before turning back to normal. He looked around confused before walking out quickly letting the douches do what they want.

* * *

Later that night everyone was at the Bronze minus Puck who hadnt arrived yet.

Rachel walked over to their table with a coke in one hand and a veggie burger in the other and sat down next to Tina.

"Where's Puck" Tina asked her "Usually he's the first one here"

Rachel rolled her eyes "I dont know. Maybe he just got caught up in something"

Tina looked at her "Dont tell me you didnt notice how he was acting on the bus"

Rachel frowned. He was acting wierd. He didnt say a word to her and usually he flirted with her nonstop. "Maybe he's sick" she concluded

"Whos sick?" Matt asked as him and Mike approached the table with their own drinks plus one which Mike handed to Tina.

"Noah" Rachel told them "He was acting wierd on the bus"

Before either of the boys can reply the subject of their conversation walks up to them "Hey guys" he greets taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Where have you been dude" Matt asked

Hed apologize for being late but the Puckzilla never apoligizes "I forgot we were meeting up here tonight" he told them with a shrug and eyes Rachels burger. "Hungry" he suddenly says before grabbing it and shoving it in his mouth. He then made a face "What is this shit?"

Rachel glared "Well it _was _my veggie burger but you destroyed it" she pouted "It took twenty minutes for them to make it!"

"Man I need some food!" Puck boomed before grabbing Matts burger and shoving it in his mouth.

Everyone looks at eachother before looking at Puck "What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Whats up with you?" Matt asked a little peeved he doesnt have food anymore.

"Nothing" he told him swallowing "Im just restless"

"Well we can go somewhere quieter" Rachel suggested

"No" he told her shaking his head and pointing at the table "I like it here"

Everyone looked at him for a second longer before Matt got up to go get himself another burger taking Mike with him but not before grabbing Pucks wallet that was in his jacket pocket that he just took off. Fucker ate his burger so hes gonna be the one to buy him another.

Rachel went back to talking to Tina before she was interrupted by Puck...Who was sniffing her hair?

"What now Noah?" she asked confused and annoyed

"You took a bath" he told her simply sniffing again

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes. I often do. Im actually known for it."

He leans back in his chair "Thats okay"

Rachel and Tina look at him wierdly before noticing Karofsky and his goons walk in. "Oh great its the winged monkeys" Rachel groaned

They walk over to their table and look at Puck who just stares back. Him and Karofsky stare eachother down.

Finally Karofsky looks away and walks over to another table with his crew following him. He glares at the kid already sitting their "Y'know, I don't understand why you're sitting at our table." he sneered

"Yeah, shouldn't you be hovering over the football stadium with 'Goodyear' written on you?" Rhonda added and they all laughed at the over weight boy who just got up a scurried away.

Puck who had heard the entire thing laughed to before turning back to Rachel and Tina who didnt look amused "What" he shrugged "Kids fat"

"Noah Eli Puckerman" Rachel gasped "That is rude"

He just shrugged again before getting up to go get more food. He fished in his pocket looking for something before yelling "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY WALLET!" Making Rachel and Tina giggle

* * *

The next day at school during a free period Rachel went to the library to train with Giles. He was wearing protective gear while Rachel wailed on him.

She does a roundhouse kick followed by a high punch and a swinging middle punch to Giles' gloved hands. She continues, doing a full spin and finishing with a backhand punch. She does a full spinning jumping high wheel kick followed by a right middle punch, a high roundhouse kick and a front snap kick. Then she jumps high and does a twin straddle kick.

She lands back on her feet and moves in to attack again, when Giles suddenly jumps back "Okay thats enough training for today" he says making her stop short

"Well, that last roundhouse was kinda sloppy. Are you sure you don't wanna do it again?" she asked chipperly.

Giles who is out out breath starts waving his arms in protest "No! No, no, that's fine. You just... run along to class." Rachel eyes him for a second before shrugging and grabbing her things and exiting the library. Giles watches her go and mutters to himself "While I wait for the feeling to return to my arms."

* * *

In the hallway was pure caious. The school mascot Herbert as gotten lose and if you didn know Herbert was a pig. Mr. Figgins and a few other teachers chase after him while the student get out of the way.

Rachel who happens to have perfect timing walks around the corner just as Herbert is running to it. She reacts quickly and picks up the pig in her arms.

Mr. Figgins walked over to her "Lordy, Herbert! Gave Mr. Figgins quite a scare, didn't he? Students, I'd like you all to met Herbert, our new mascot for the  
Mckinley High Razorbacks!"

All the student clap for their new mascot.

"Hes so cute" Rachel cooed cradling the small pig like a baby.

"He's not cute. No! He's a fierce Razorback!" Mr. Figgins aruged making some of the jocks howl in agreement.

Rachel giggled "He doesnt look mean Mr. Figgins"

"He's mean, he's ready for action! See?" Figgins exclaimed gesturing to Herbert's helmet with foam tusks "Here are the tusks..." then he points at a piece of  
serrated green foam tied to Herbert's back "the scary Razorback!"

Rachel decided to placate him "You're right. He's a fine mascot and will engender school spirit."

"Uh, he better. Costs a fortune to feed him." Mr Figgins told her then bend down slightly to talk to Herbert. "Alright, let's get you back into your cage."

Rachel goes to hnd Herbert over but the pig squeals in protest squirming in her arms. Figgins sighed and gestures for her to follow him to his office.

Rachel followed him and they both walked inside.

What Rachel was not prepared for was Figgins to start ranting "See, the problem is you kids today have no school spirit. Today it's all gangs and drugs and those movies on Showtime with the nudity." Rachel gives him a look "I don't have cable, I only heard. When I was your age we cared about the school's reputation and the football team's record, all that stuff! Of course, when I was your age I was surrounded by old guys telling me how much better things were when they were _my _age." With that hes goes into the faculty room and shuts the door.

Rachel giggles and turns herbert so that his face is in her "Yeah" she joked in a baby voice

Puck who had just entered the school from skipping last period walked by the open door of the principals office not noticing Rachel inside. Herbert squeals and starts squirming in Rachels arms so she tightens her grip not wanting him to get loose again. She looks confused at Puck as he keeps walking.

* * *

After Rachel finally got the pig in the cage she rushed over to Puck. She walked in just in time to hear Coah Tanaka making his speech. It looked like he split the class into teams so she walked to one side of the court just joing the team closest to her.

"Alright, it's raining, all regular gym classes have been postponed, so you know what that means" he holds up a large red rubber ball smirking while the class cheered " dodgeball! Now, for those of you that may have forgotten, the rules are as follows: you dodge."

He tosses the ball to Rachel and blows his whistle. The two teams back away from the center. When he blows the whistle again everyone knows it meant GAME ON!

Puck who was not on Rachels team easily nails his first victim and immediately sets his sight on a new on. Mean while it seemed Rachel, Kyle, Karofsky, Rhonda and Tori the other cheerio were easily dodging the balls.

Rachel finally decided to throw her ball and hits a unsuspecting Finn in the knee. He pouts and walks off the court.

Puck throws his ball again and it hits Tina hard on the back. She looks at him surprised and pissed but none the less walks to the sidelines. Rachel glares at him before dodging another ball.

Before Rachel knew it she was on her own with Lance. Puck,Kyle,Karofsky,Rhonda,and Tori were all on one side and she was on the other with Lance.

They all look at her briefly before turning to Lance. He cowers and falls to the floor as they all throw their balls at him.

Rachel immediately runs over to help him glaring at Puck. He looks at her briefly before walking away and soon the other do to.

On the sidelines Coach Tanaka is laughing a clapping "This game is brutal! I love it!"

* * *

Rachel stormed through the hallways looking for Puck and is enraged when she sees him slushy Tina. Him and his new 'friends' laugh and start to walk down the hall again while Tina rushes to the bathroom. Before she walks in she sees Rachel and notices the rage in her eyes. She tried to stop her but cant before Rachel gets in Pucks face.

He immediately stops laughing "You gonna slushy me now?" she snaps

Puck looks at her for a second before laughing harder and walking away with the others. Rachel sighs sadly and goes to help Tina.

* * *

Later Puck and the others sneak into the faculty room. Puck inhales deeply before looking down at the caged pig. The other follow him and get closer. He bends down so he's eye level with Herbert "Lets do lunch" he smirks and the pig squeals frightened.

* * *

Rachel rinsed the slushy out of Tinas hair "I cant believe the nerve" she hissed

"Its okay Rachel" TIna told her

Rachel looked at her increduously "No it is not. He is becoming a neanderthal again!"

Tina was about to reply before a thought occured to her. "Exactly"

"what?" Rachel asked confused

"Ever since the zoo he has been acting strange. Maybe something happened" Tina explained

Rachel thought about it for a second before nodding "your right something is going on. Something wierd."

"So what are you gonn do?" Tina asked her knowing somehow her friend would fix this.

"Ask the expert on wierd" Rachel told her simply before handing her a change of clothes

* * *

"So Pucks back to teasing the less fortunate" Giles asked Rachel after she told him everything.

Rachel nodded "Yes. He slushied Tina and I heard he slushied Mercedes and Kurt to!"

"And theirs a noteble difference in his demeanor" Giles asks getting his facts straight

Rachel nods again anxiously "Yes"

Giles turns to her with one last question "And, well, otherwise all his spare time is spent lounging about with imbeciles."

Rachel nods a final time with frown expecting the worse "Its bad isnt it?"

"It's devastating. He's turned into a seventeen-year-old boy. Course, you'll have to kill him." he tells her sarcastically

She glares at him "Giles Im serious"

Giles sighs "So am I. Except for the part about killing him. Testosterone is a great equalizer. It turns all men into morons. He will, however, get over it."

"I cannot believe that you, of all people, are trying to Scully me. There is something supernatural at work here." She cries exsperated and grabs some books sitting on the table shoving them at him "Get your books! Look stuff up!"

"Rachel" he sighs "if Im correct Puck used to act like this before. Maybe he just decided to revert back to his old ways"

Rachel frowned "he promised"

"Hes a teenage boy" he told her matter of factly

She shakes her head "No no something happened. Now go do your research thing"

He takes the books from her "and look under what?"

she shrugged "I dont know thats your department"

"The evidence that you've presented me with is sketchy at best."

"He scared a pig" she said randomly and Giles just gave her a look "Well he did"

"Rachel, boys can be cruel. They tease, they, they, they prey on the weak. I-i-it's natural teen behavior pattern." he tried to reason

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked him as something occured to her

"Um, they tease-"

"They prey on the weak. I've heard that somewhere bef..." she thinks about it for a secind before it all clicks. "Noah has been acting totally wiggy ever since we went to the zoo. Him and Karofsky and all those guys, they went into the hyena cage. Oh, God, that laugh..." she trailed off remembering all of them laughing.

"You're saying that, uh, Puck's becoming a hyena." Giles asked her

Rachel bites her lip "I don't know. Or been possessed by one? Not just Noah though, all of them."

"Well, I-I-I've cer-certainly never heard of, uh..." Giles stammers but is cut off by Tina rushing into the library with Mike and Matt by her side

"They found him" she exclaims

"Who?" Rachel asks confused

"Herbert" Mike tells her

"the pig?"

"Yea dead and eaten. Figgins is flipping out!" Matt finishes

Rachel scrunches her nose in disgust before turning to Giles "testosterone huh?"

"What are you gonna do" Tina asks Giles as he makes his way to his office

"Get my books. Look stuff up" he tells her before shutting his door making Rachel giggle slightly. He was taking her advice.

* * *

Meanwhile Figgins who was super pissed got the four trouble makers to follow him to his office. They were going to be punished severily.

* * *

Everyone was in the library researching excluding Puck who was...somewhere

"Wow" Rachel breathed reading something in one of the books "Did you know Noah rejected the hyenas from the Ark because he thought they were an evil impure mixture of dogs and cats."

"Hyenas arent well like" Tina comments at her spot on the computer and Mike looking over her shoulder

"They do seem to be the schmoes of the animal kingdom." Rachel agrees walking over to Tina

"Why couldnt Puck be possessed by something funny" Matt pouted "Like a puppy or a duck" he laughs to himself "or maybe a flamingo" Mike laughs with him and even Rachel and Tina get a giggle.

"Thats assuming 'possession' is the right word" rachel tells him after they sober up

Giles walks out his office book in hand "Oh, I'll say it is. The Masai of the Serengeti have spoken of animal possession for, for generations. I... I should have remembered that."

"So how do it work" Mike asks him confused

"Well, apparently there's a, a sect of animal worshipers known as Primals. They believe that humanity, uh, consciousness, uh, the soul, is a, is a perversion, a dilution of spirit. Uh, to them the animal state is holy. They are able, through trans-possession, to, to, um, draw the spirit of certain animals into themselves." Giles explains

"And then they started acting like hyenas" Rachel concludes

"Well, only the most predatory of animals are, are of interest to the Primals, so, uh, yes, yes, that would fit, yes." Giles tells her

"So, what happens to the person once the spirit's in them?" she asks him.

"If it gets unchecked..." he trails off handing her the book. She takes one look slams it shut then halls it out of the library.

Tina curious picks up the book and finds the page only to gasp. Its a picture of people with limbs bitten off, heads missing and other massive injuries.

* * *

Rachel runs into the faculty room and inspects Herberts cage. She sees it is completely torn apart letting her know that they are all strong. She steps on something that crunches and crouches down to the floor. To her disgust she finds parts of Herbert, some vertebrae and other bones. She picks up a rib.

Puck comes in and stands behind her. Rachel gets back up and turns around, only to be startled by him. "Noah" she says calmly

She tried to evade him put he is just as quick as her now and blocks her movements.

She exhales "This is ridiculus we need to talk"

She fakes him out and jumps on him, knocking him down with her on top holding down his arms.

Puck smirks not fighting at all "Been waiting for you to jump my bones"

Rachel frowns in disgust but doesnt move.

* * *

Meanwhile Figgins is lying into the rest of the pack "I have seen some sick things in my life! Believe me! But this is beyond the pale! What is it with you people?"

The kids start to whine a stalk him

"Is it drugs? How could you? A poor defenseless pig?" he continues but then stops noticing their behavior "What are you doing?"

* * *

Puck growls and rolls Rachel over so that he is now on top of her holding her arms down.

"Get off me" she grunts squirming. Shes not used to being the weaker one anymore. She feels human again.

"Is that what you really want?" he asks with a smirk tightening his grip when she squirms more "We both know what you really want. You want danger, don't cha? You like your men dangerous."

"You're in trouble, Noah." she cried "You are infected with some hyena thing, it's like a demonic possession!"

He didnt listen he just kept holding her there and continued "Dangerous and mean, right? Like Angel. Your Mystery Guy. Well, guess who just got mean. Come to think of it the week we dated was when I was still known as the school badass. Is that why you dont want me anymore Berry? Because Ive gone to soft?"

Rachel struggled some more wanting out of this situation.

* * *

Back in Figgins' office. He goes behind his desk to distance himself from his students as they slowly approach him. "Now, stop that! You're only gonna make things worse for yourselves. I tell you how this is gonna work: I am gonna call your parents, and they are gonna take you all home."

He reaches for his phone but Rhonda gets her hands on it first and attempts to stare him down. Mr. Figgins just hold out his hand and gestures for her to hand him the phone. She eventually gives it to him.

"Thank you" he tells her and starts to pull it towards him to dial only for Rhonda to rip it out of his hands again and throw it across the room.

"Im sorry.." she mumbles

Figgins turns red with anger "That is it!"

He attempts to walk around his desk only for Karofsky to growl at him making him fall back into his chair.

* * *

"Do you know how long... I've waited... until you'd stop pretending that we aren't attracted..." Puck growls from his spot on top of her

Rachel in anger throws him off of her and quickly gets up to face him. He gets up to and starts to approach her as she keeps backing away.

"Look Noah I dont want to hurt you" she tried to reason

He grabs her by the shoulders and shoves her against the wall roughly leaning down to her ear "Now do you wanna hurt me?

Rachel struggles but the possessed Puck is to strong.

"The more I scare you" he moans sniffing her "the better you smell"

He then starts to kiss and suck at her neck. Rachel struggles harder not wanting to admit that in different circumstances that this might feel good.

* * *

Back in the office the pack continues to taunt and sniff at him

He growls in frustration "You're about this close to expulsion, people!" he stands up "I'm willing to talk to Miss Pillsbury, and we can discuss options..."

He tries to go again but Tori stops him while Kyle gets on his desk and growls at him.

"Get down from there this instant!" he demands in frustration

Rhonda gets in his face and scratches his cheek with her nails. He falls back into his chair with his hand covering his face when he takes his hand away he sees the blood. "Are you insane!?" he asks terrified

Kyle jumps down from the desk and the rest of them descend down on Figgins and begin eating.

* * *

In the library Tina Matt and Mike are watching videos of hyenas on the computer when they hear the door open. They look up to see Rachel walk in dragging an uncounscious Puck.

"Hurry up!" she tells them "We gotta get him locked up before he comes too"

Matt and Mike take him to the cage in the library and lock him in. "What happened to him" Mike asked her

"I hit him" she told them vaguely

"With what?" Matt asked this time

"A desk" she admitted

"Is that a hickey?" Tina asked pointing to Rachels neck

Her hand immediately went to it and groaned "Yea well Noah here tried his hand at felony sexual assault"

"He didnt.." Matt trailed off

"No." she told them sitting down at one of the tabled "No, but it's safe to say that in his animal state his idea of wooing doesn't involve a Barbra CD and a bottle of Chianti." she looks around "wheres Giles?"

"He got called to some teachers meeting" Tina told her "what are we gonna do. I mean how are we going to get Puck back"

Giles walks into the library just as Rachel is stating her worry about the rest of the pack.

"The rest of the pack were spotted outside Herbert the mascot's cage. They were sent to the principal's office." he tells them

"Good! That'll show 'em." Matt says but notices Giles' silence "Did it show 'em?"

Giles exhales but remains silent, searching for what to say.

"They didnt hurt him did they?" Rachel finally asked

"They, uh... ate him." he finally told them and all there eyes widened with shock

"Ate him" Mike repeated "As in _ate_ him?"

Giles nodded "Im afraid so"

"They ate Figgins" Rachel asked shocked

"Ate him up?" Tina added

Giles nodded again "The, uh, official theory is that wild dogs got into his office somehow. There was no one at the scene."

"But Puck didnt" Matt said "He was with you" he looked at Rachel.

Giles then notices the boy in the cage "Oh! Uh, well, that's a small mercy."

Rachel frowns "Giles how do we stop this? How do we trans-possess someone?"

Giles sighed "I-I'm afraid I still don't have all the pieces. Um, the accounts of the Primals and their methods are a bit thin on the ground. There is  
some talk of a-a-a predatory act, but the exact ritual is, is, um..." he thinks and picks up his book. "The Malleus Maleficarum deals in particulars of demonic possession, which... may apply..." he looks through a few pages "Yes, one, one should be able to transfer the spirits to another human."

Rachel snorts "Oh thats great. Any volunteers?" she asks sarcastically

"Oh Good Point" Giles says to her

"What we need to do is put the hyena back in the hyena." she tells him and the other nod in agreement

"B-but until we know more, uh..." Giles starts to say

"Betcha that zookeeper could tell us. Maybe he didn't quarantine those hyenas because they were sick." Rachel cuts him off

He nods "We should talk to him"

"Roadtrip" Matt yells out

"Shotgun" Mike adds

"No way" Matt argues

"Yes way" Mike argues back

"I hate to interrupt but one of you needs to stay here and watch Noah" Rachel tells them

"Not it" they yell at the same time then glare at eachother

Tina sighs annoyed "Ill do it"

"Are you sure what if he wakes up" Rachel asks her

Tina waves her off "itll be fine just go"

They all look at her for a second before taking off.

* * *

A young woman with her baby in a backpack walks through some bushes and sees the pack lying on the ground, sleeping after their meal. The pack wakes and sees the woman. She becomes panicy and slowly backs up, almost stepping on Kyle. She turns suddenly when she hears him growl. He drools heavily. The members of the pack slowly crawl toward her. The woman finally turns and runs, and the pack lies back down to rest some more.

* * *

Puck slowly wakes up and takes in his surroundings. He sees Tina on the computer.

"Tina" he says gaining her attention

She jumps a little and turns to him "How are you feeling Puck?"

"Like somebody hit me with a desk."he told her laughing dryly "What am I doin' here?"

Not wanting to anger him she tried to lie "Uhh..youre resting?"

He stands up mad "You guys got me locked up now?"

"Cause your sick" she tried to reason "Rachel said-"

"Oh, yeah. Berry and her all-purpose solution: punch 'em out 'n' knock 'em down." he cuts her off pissed "I'd love to see what she'd do to somebody who was _really_ sick."

"Thats not fair" Tina snapped defending her friend "Shes saved all of our lives"

He just growls at her before shaking the bars of the cage "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" he screamed over and over. She just put her headphones on and continued to watch the hyena video.

* * *

At the zoo they have found the zookeeper and are now in his office.

"The kids have been possessed by the hyenas?" the zookeeper asks

"Yes" they all nod

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Were really really sure" Rachel tells him

"Y-you don't seem enormously surprised by this." Giles observed

The zookeeper sighed "The zoo imported those hyenas from Africa. There was something strange about them from day one. I did some homework... That  
particular breed is very rare. Totally vicious. Historically they were worshipped by these guys..."

"Primals" Giles helped

"Yeah! Creepy guys! Now, they had rituals for taking the hyena spirits, but I-I don't see how that coulda happened to your kids." he finished

"Uh, we don't know exactly how the ritual works. We know that it involves a, um, um... predatory act and some kind of symbol." Giles tells him

"Predatory act? Of course. That makes sense. Where did you read that?" the zookeeper asked intrigued

"Do you have Sherman Jeffries' work on, on cults and on..."

"BOYS!" Rachel yells interrupting them

"Look. I think we may have enough information so that together we could pull off a reverse trans-possession." The zookeeper tells them

"What do we do?" Mike asks

"We've gotta get those possessed students over to the hyena cage right away. I'll meet you there. We can begin the rituals." he says

"W-well, we can guarantee one of them, but there are four more, and we have no idea where they are." Rachel says frowning

"No, I wouldn't worry about that. After hyenas feed and rest they will track the missing member of their pack until they find him. They should come right to you." he tell them and all their eyes widen in fear

"TINA!" Matt Mike and Rachel yell at the same time and run out of their Giles following.

* * *

Karofsky is looking through the window in the library standing on a tree stem.

"Tinaaaaa" he drawls

"Puck Shut up" she snaps turning up the volume

She finally looks up at the window where the sound is coming from, sees Karofsky and jumps scared. Karofsky and Rhonda kick in the windows.

Tina gets up and runs from the library. The pack comes in as Puck kicks and pounds at the cage. Kyle manages to bend over the corner of the door. The others start banging at the cage, too. They pull down the door freeing Puck and they all whine and sniff one another for a minute before going to find Tina.

Tina stops at an intersection in the hallway before running into a classroom and hiding under the desk.

The pack splits up and begins searching for Tina. Puck and Rhonda come down the hall and keep sniffing. He looks at the door that Tina went through and goes into the classroom with Rhonda. Tina stays quiet under the desk.

Puck looks around and sees nothing. He motions with his head for them to leave. When Tina hears the door close she comes out from under the desk. She looks toward the door, sees Puck and screams as she jumps back against the window blinds. Puck growls and leaps over the desk at her. She runs around the desk to get away and tips over a student desk to block Puck's way. He comes after her and trips over the desk. She runs out of the door, but is met by  
Rhonda.

Rachel comes up behind Rhonda and hits her on the back with a fire extinguisher, knocking her down and out.

Tina comes out of the room and goes over to Giles. Puck has gotten up and rushes Rachel. She kicks him, and he falls in the hall outside the classroom also. Rachel discards the extinguisher as the other three pack members appear at the end of the hall.

"Run!" Giles yells and they do

Matt Mike Tina and Giles run into the classroom and Rachel follows locking the door quickly.

The pack pound at the door vicously but cant get in and soon leave.

"I think theyre going" Rachel says

"They could be faking it" Tina tells her remembering last time

Rachel shakes her head "No, they're hungry. They'll be looking for somebody weak. I'm really sorry, Tina. I didn't know they were gonna come after Noah."

"Its okay" Tina tells her still shaken up but Mike comforts her

"We must lead them back to the zoo if we're going to stop this." Giles reminds her

Rachel nods "And before their next meal. Guess that's my job."

"Well, individually they're almost as strong as you. As a group they're..."

"They're tough, but I think they're getting stupider. You guys go to the zoo and I will bring them to you." she finished and gets up and leaves

* * *

Meanwhile a family who is getting in their car is attacked by the pack. The jump on the car reaching for her son and breaking the windows.

"JOEY" she cries trying to grab her son

Rachel shows up in time and takes Rhonda and throws her off the hood roughly. She climbs to the roof and does an in-to-out crescent kick,  
knocking Kyle off. She looks down at Puck's feet sticking out of the window.

"Joey" the mom is still screaming

"Didnt your mom teach you" Rachel starts and Puck hears her and tenses "never play with your food"

Puck crawls out of the window and looks at her. The pack gathers around him and looks up at her also She straightens up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Come on" she taunts "you know what you want"

She turns, jumps off of the car and starts running down the street. The pack gives chase.

* * *

At the Hyena house They all arrive at a run.

"The pathway to the Hyena House. Where's the zookeeper?" Tina asks

"Uh, he must be inside. I-I'll go in and prepare things. You just warn, uh, us when you hear Rachel and the others approaching." he tells them and runs in

Giles ducks under the tape and comes into the main area. "Doctor? Uh... Zookeeper?"

He hears a door close and is startled by the zookeeper. He is all made up.

"Oh! Oh, of course, the, uh, Masai ceremonial garb. Yes... Very good. Are you, uh, otherwise prepared for the trans-possession?" he asks him

the Zookeeper nods "Almost."

Giles notices the markings on the floor "Oh, right! The, uh, sacred circle. Yes, you'd need that to, um... This would be here when... when the children first came. Why would you..." he exhales as he figures it out "How terribly frustrating for you, that a bunch of school children could accomplish what you could not."

He nods "It bothered me. But the power will be mine."

Giles tries to get away, but the zookeeper hits him in the gut with his staff and again on the back, knocking him out. He tosses the staff aside and drags Giles away.

* * *

They all hear Rachel comming and Tina runs in the Hyena house while Mike and Matt stay hidden outside making sure noone interrupts. They dont need anyone one else getting possessed.

"They're almost here! Giles! Giles!" Tina screams then notices the zookeeper "Where are the hyenas for the trans-possession?"

"In the feeding area" he tells her and she goes to look but he stops her "stay back they havent fed"

She backs away "Wheres Giles?"

"He's... laying in wait"

"Well Rachel is almost here!" she exclaims "Shouldnt you bring the Hyenas out?"

"When the time is right. Im gonna need your help" he tells her and starts to bind her wrists.

Rachel comes running in the park screaming "Theyre right behind me"

The zookeeper takes Tina and positions her infront of him. "Here"

"What is this?" Tina asks

"A predatory act remember?" he explains and holds a knife to her throat

"Uh, right. You'll pretend to slash my throat and, and put the evil in the hyenas?" Tina asks nervously

"something like that" he replied vaguely

Tina realizes he has other intentions just as Rachel comes running inside. She stops short when she sees Tina.

"Its a trap!" Tina tells her

Puck grabs Rachel and pulls her to the floor as the other get on top of her to attacking.

"YU BA YA SA NA!" the zookeeper chants

The pack looks up at him, and their eyes all flash green. Then the zookeeper's eyes flash green. He turns to Tina and growls. He drops the knife, grabs her head and moves in to bite her. Mike who had come in after the pack screamed "TINA!" and charged the zookeeper knocking him down and away from  
Tina.

The pack gets off of Rachel just as the zookeeper gets up and punches Mike. Rachel gets up and punches the zookeeper. Karofsky and his gang see the fight and begin to crawl away on their butts.

The zookeeper charges Rachel, but she knocks him back down. He charges her again, and she tosses him over onto his back this time. He gets up and tries again but Rachel gets under him and throws him up and into the hyena pit. He tries to climb out, but is dragged back down by the hyenas.

Karofsky and company get up and scramble away. Rachel runs to the pit to see if she can save the zookeeper, but she's too late. She looks away as Puck comes over to untie Tina.

Giles comes out of the back room just waking up "Did I miss anything?"

They all just laughed and started to walk out.

* * *

At school the next day everyone is on edge because Sue sylvestor was the substitute principal.

Rachel groaned walking into the library later that day after Sue yelled in her ear with that damn megaphone. "This is torture!"

Mike shrugged "Its should only be for a little while. I mean it wont be hard to find a new principal as long as noone asks what happened to the old one"

"I had nothing to do with it right?" Puck asked making sure and they nodded

Rachel glared slightly "You were to busy giving me this" she said revelaing her hickey

His eyes widened "I didnt force-"

She waved him off "It wasnt you its fine"

"What i would be concerned about man is the fact you ate a pig" Matt laughed "You could get tape warms and shit"

"I ate a pig? Was it cooked and called bacon or..." he trailed off when they shook their heads "Thats fuckin gross"

They all nodded in agreement. When they all got up to leave Puck asked Rachel to stay.

"Im really sorry" he said once they were alone

She looked at him for a second "You remember dont you"

He nodded "I couldnt control myself I didnt want to really hurt you"

She smiled understanding "I know. You were possessed Noah. Its not your fault" she could still see how sad he was so she nudged his shoulder "Ill deny it if you tell anybody but it wasnt _completely_ aweful" he turned to her and smiled not smirked smiled. She smiled back for a second before standing up "Besides I hit you in the head with a desk I think were even"

He stood up to "Yea and that fuckin hurt Berry"

"Language" she scolded and suddenly to his surprise she hugged him "Im glad your back Noah" she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and leaving the library.

He smiled before following her out a few seconds later.

**REVIEW I THINK I DID BETTER PUTITNG MORE GLEE IN IT. ILL BRING MORE GLEE CHARACTERS SOON. PLEASE REVIEW THO AND BTW MY A IS MESSING UP SO SORRY IF ITS MISSING IN SOME PLACES.**

**HAHAHA FANFICTION GROUNDED ME FOR TWO DAYS FOR POISTING MY OPTIONS STORY THING. I THOUGHT I COULD GET AWAY WITH IT CAUSE IT WAS STORIES BUT I THINK MY DESCRIPTION GAVE ME AWAY LOL ITS FINE THO I UST HAD TO POST THIS TWO DAYS LATER THAN I WANTED TO.**

"


End file.
